The Grand Adventures Of Tiffany & Teddy: Year 1
by KC Clark
Summary: This is the story of Tiffany Minerva Snape and Teddy Remus Lupin. The sequel to my Hermione GrangerSeverus Snape fanfic 'First Comes Marriage'. There is a complete summary inside. Updated June 30th, 2008 @ 12:32 pm.
1. Introduction

_**Epilogue/Introduction**_

_**Eleven years, three months, two weeks and one day after the final battle…**_

"Tiffany Minerva Snape, come down from the top of that tree this instance young lady!" Hermione Jane Granger-Snape yelled at the top of her lungs as she looked up at the young girl of eleven who was sitting in the upper most branches of the tallest tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The girl gave a start and nearly dropped the journal and quill she had in her hand. She smiled at her mother and quickly tucked the journal and quill inside the book bag that hung on a branch over her head.

Slinging the bag over her head she quickly scurried down the tree and landed gracefully at her mother's feet. Her long black hair hung down to her shoulders like her fathers and her brown eyes shown with mischief just like her mother's had at that age. Her skin was pale as Severus' but her cheeks held the rosy taint that Hermione's had. She had the same complexion and nose as her father and a love for learning like both her parents. She gave her mother her best innocent smile and started toward the small cottage that sat on the far end of the front lawn of Hogwarts beside the gates.

This is where they lived during the holidays. Dumbledore had insisted that Snape get rid of that hideous house he'd been living in during those days and build something a little more homey-felling. The truth was that Dumbledore had already told Harry and Ginny that they could build a home beside Hagrid if they wanted and Ron and Lavender had been given permission to use any part of the surrounding mountains that they wanted. He had wanted the saviors of the school to live close, not to mention that all of them had now became professors at the school where they got their start. But alas it was only Severus and Hermione who had taken up residence here on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry and Ginny were using Grimmauld Place while Ron and Lavender lived in a beautiful little house in the country about a quarter of a mile from Ron's parents. Hermione had known that he wouldn't even be far from his parents. Ron was a family man through and through. And surprisingly so was Severus.

He had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. Hermione had barely been able to pry baby Tiffany from his arms long enough to feed her. He had wanted to be completely involved in everything that had to do with her. Hermione had been happy to see him so involved, being all the things his father had not been.

"What were you doing up in that tree. I thought your father and I both told you not to climb the trees in the Forbidden Forest, even if they were in the front, ever again. It's not safe." Tiffany sighed and shook her head.

"I swear mum you and dad are the worst worry warts I've ever met in my life." The reply was one that Hermione had heard several times before and one that she hoped she continued to hear. As long as she was complaining about there rules on the tree climbing and everything else then she knew that they were doing something right.

"I'm you mother, it's my job. Now come along Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus will be down for tea in a few moments and Tonks and Remus are bringing Teddy over." Immediately Tiffany brightened and swirled around to look up at her mother.

"Teddy's coming." Hermione placed her hands on her hips and gave her only daughter a firm look. Tiffany would be her and Severus' only child. After an accident a few years after Tiffany's birth when she, Harry and Ron had been out and about skewering the country for dark artifacts she had been told she could have no more children. But that did not stop her from hoping that god would smile upon her and Severus' as he had been through out the years. Hermione knew that Tiffany had a soft spot for the half werewolf half metaphor and both she and Severus' along with Remus and Tonks welcomed the match. The two youngsters seemed to be inseparable and Hermione hoped that someday they would be celebrating the joining of their families. Though she knew that the only real reason for the nearness was that they were both only children and they both loved to get into trouble.

"You are not going into Forbidden Forest and you are not going to traipse around Hogwarts while no one is there to watch you. Do you understand me Tiffany M…?"

"Yeah, yeah, Tiffany Minerva Snape. I really wish you'd just call me Tiff." The young girl said as she walked beside her mother, her book bag clinched in her hands as if she was afraid that she would drop it. She thought about the journal entry she'd just written and how she hoped that the Locking Charm she'd placed upon it would be enough to keep her mother and father both out of it if they found it. She had gotten pretty good at the Disillusion Charms from hanging out with Professor Flitwick ever chance she got. Aunt Minerva had showed her many cool tricks with Transfiguration and Uncle Albus was all the time sneaking her into his office to teach her things like Defensive magic and more advanced stuff that she wasn't supposed to learn for several years. But she had taken an instant liking to the older man and woman who were not really relatives and she knew that even though they said that what they taught her was a secret that they had already cleared it with her parents first.

"I really wish I knew where you got that smart, know-it-all attitude from." Hermione shot back as she held the door open for her daughter who bounced inside and went straight for the clean and pristine living room, muddy shoes and all. Severus sat in there with his socked feet on an ottoman and the _Daily Prophet _opened between his hands. He looked up and surveyed Hermione over the top of his spectacles. She grinned at him and silently dared him to say anything but he couldn't resist poking her buttons. His hair had started to gray years ago and he was not as swift as he had once been. Hermione had also heard several students, Gryffindor and the like, comment on how well they liked his class and that they couldn't see what their parents had complained about. Whenever someone who had left the school before the war would come back to visit they couldn't believe the change in Snape's appearance and attitude. He was much more approachable and where he had once worn a permanent snarl now he worn a permanent smile.

"She learned that from you my dear, the best in the business I would say." Instantly the_ Daily Prophet _that he had been reading wadded itself up and bounced into the waste basket. He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood in the living room doorway with one arm over her chest while the other was raised at the elbow while she rolled her wand around between her fingers.

"Do you really want to start this? I easily have fifteen more years of experience on you…" He trailed off letting her pick up on his challenge and just as always she did.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I want to start this but it'll have to wait. Our company will be along shortly. Tiffany," the young girl groaned, "sorry _Tiff_, go change and get those dirty shoes outside where they belong." She scowled as her daughter jerked off her shoes and with a flick of her wand they _walked_ back through the cottage and out the door to seat beside the others. "You couldn't levitate them out could you?" She called and for a response heard the sound of a slamming bedroom door.

"Leave her be Hermione. She is going through that stage where her parents just don't understand her anymore. _They have so many rules and restrictions that it's hard for a girl to be herself and have her own life_." Hermione turned and crossed her arms over her chest leveling her gaze with her husbands.

"Read her journal again did you?" Severus pretended shock and pressed his hand to his chest mouthing the word _me_ before a grin appeared on his face. "We agreed we wouldn't do that anymore unless we believed something was really wrong. And then we agreed that both of us would be present when we read it." Severus shrugged and flicked his wand at the waste basket where his newspaper had disappeared to. With another flick the paper straightened itself and he opened it to the page he'd been reading a moment ago.

"Well, I only read a couple of pages. That kid could write a book about her life so far if she wanted to. It was right after Remus and Tonks had brought Teddy over and the two of them had disappeared for more than three hours. I just wanted to see if she had written anything about their little _adventure_ inside. But she just babbled on and on about how unfair her life was." Hermione shook her head and prepared to break some sad news to her beloved but naive husband.

"Honey, she has _two_ journals. One she hides in her room and uses Disillusion and Locking Charms so that if we do find it we can't get into it." Snape looked up at her over the paper again and let his mouth drop open.

"Why that little clever witch. Two journals, who would have ever thought?" Hermione shook her head and chuckled before turning to start the tea.

She had just finished it and was arranging a tray when Albus and Minerva arrived at the front door. The two greeted Hermione with hugs and kisses on the cheeks while Albus gave Snape a manly hug and Minerva kissed his cheek.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous Minerva. You'd better watch out Albus, some younger man will be trying to steal her away from you before you know it." Albus slipped his arm around Minerva's waist and smiled.

"I don't think I have any worries. Now where is my always delightful little niece, we've brought her something back from Egypt?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Tiffany came bounding down the stairs and threw her arms around Albus' neck.

"Uncle Albus, I'm so glad your back." She hugged the old man tightly and he returned the gesture before handing her over to Minerva who took her hands and spread her arms out looking her over.

"Why, you must have grown almost a foot while we've been gone. Look at her Albus; doesn't she look just like her mother?" Hermione couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the look on Albus' face.

"Heavens no Minerva, she looks more like her father when he was younger." The older couple then began to argue about which one was right and Tiffany sighed looking up at her mother and then over at her father. Both looked extremely amused at the two but she felt slightly annoyed.

"So did you bring me something back? I thought I heard you say that you did." She interjected and watched as the attention was once again drawn back to her. Both the older adults' frowns melted into a smile as she stared up at them with innocent brown eyes. Albus reached inside his purple robes and pulled out a rather large box. Tiffany took it from him and went over to her favorite armchair across from the fireplace, where she enjoyed reading until the late hours of the night, to open it. She pulled the lid off and found maroon and gold tissue paper inside. It was just like Christmas or her birthday whenever Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus came back from one of their frequent trips to an unknown land, lands that she hoped to visit one day with Teddy by her side like always. She pushed the tissue aside and pulled out a beautiful set of maroon and gold dressing robes.

"They were made in Egypt by a very well known robe maker. She assured us that they would be perfect for our little Gryffindor." Minerva put in with an approving nod but Severus interjected her.

"Well, how can we be so sure that she'll be a Gryffindor? Her mother might have been a Gryffindor in her school years but lets not forget that I, her father, was a Slytherin." Tiffany let out a groan and watched as the usual argument between Aunt Minerva and her father started. Her father was so convinced that she was going to be in Slytherin that he wouldn't accept anyone's opinion otherwise and Aunt Minerva wanted badly for her to be in Gryffindor like her mother. But in all truth she just hoped that she and Teddy were in the same house.

"Tiffany, dear, please tell your father that you want to be in Gryffindor with your Aunt Minerva." The older woman looked at Tiffany who shot a glance toward Uncle Albus who held up his hand in surrender with a smile. He'd long ago figured out that it was no use trying to save her from their constant debate.

"Please tell your Aunt Minerva that you want to be in Slytherin like your father." Tiffany put the dressing robes back inside the box and closed the lid before sitting it beside the fireplace. She put her elbow on the arm of the chair and placed her cheek on her fist. She hated when they argued about what house she'd be in. She hated when they argued about anything to do with her.

"I don't really care what house I'm in, as long as Teddy is there." She said as there was another knock at the door and she immediately jumped up. "I'll get it." She said and took off before anymore could be said.

She hurried to the door and threw it open to see Remus, Tonks and a very disgruntled looking Teddy standing in the doorway. Tiffany thought for a moment that he was angry because his parents had dragged him here but upon further inspection she noticed that he was in a pair of loafers, dark dress pants and a pressed red button up shirt.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?" She asked reaching forward to poke at his stiff collar and heard him give a low growl.

"Mother." He snarled and pushed past her into the small cottage while Tiffany greeted Tonks and Remus.

"Hello Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks. How are you?" Remus reached down and picked her up balancing her on his hip. It amazed him that he could still do this in his old age but the young girl weight less than nothing even soaking wet.

"We're just fine." Tonks said leaning over to place a kiss on the young girl cheek which she gladly returned before putting a kiss on Remus' cheek as well. "And how are you little one?" Tonks had taken to calling her _little one_ when she'd been far too young to understand what it meant and Tiffany didn't have the heart to tell her not to call her that anymore. It didn't bother her so much when Tonks did it, but when her mother or father did it was just down right out annoying.

"Good, Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva were arguing over who I looked like more, my mum or dad. And I believe," she started hearing the sounds of Minerva and Severus' voice from the sitting room, "that dad and Aunt Minerva are still arguing about what house I'm going to be in." Remus gave the young girl a sympathetic look and Tonks gave her hair a quick ruffle. Tiffany reached up to straighten it as Remus carried her toward the sitting room.

"Remus John Lupin, you put her down. She's not a baby, she can walk. You'll hurt yourself." Hermione told him as they entered to room to find Teddy had taken up residence in Tiffany's armchair which was big enough for both of them. Hermione was trying to serve tea to the arguing Severus and Minerva while Albus sipped his tea and looked rather amused.

"Told ya so." Tiffany said jumping down from Remus' grasp and scurrying toward the sulking Teddy. He scooted over and made room for her and she quickly reached over and hugged him. He returned the hug and when they pulled back they were both smiling.

"So, did you go into the Forest today?" He asked in a whisper so that the adults in the room wouldn't hear. She nodded and leaned closer to him to tell him about what she'd found.

"Remember that big spider that Harry was telling us about when he came to visit last time." She watched as Teddy nodded. "I thought it was a scare tactic to keep us from going in there but its not. It's real. The one named Aragog died about twelve years ago according to Hagrid, who was really excited to share this information as you well know. He told me that there were others that lived in the Forest so I went in early this morning to take a look, right after the rain had stopped. They're about a mile and a half in. Hagrid must have told them to expect people coming around because they just went on about their business. And the best part is that they can talk. The one that's the king or whatever now actually invited me to come back in the morning and talk to him some more. He told me about how he chased Harry and Ron out of the Forest when they were in their second year." Teddy laughed a little too loudly and drew the attention of the adults in the room.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked as she and Tonks sat side by side on one of the several couches that had become a necessary addition over the years. There was always someone coming around, whether it was Harry Potter, another person that Tiffany got the privilege of calling Uncle, who told great stories about a darker time in the Wizarding world or the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, whom was a bit of a cracked pot if you asked Tiffany. Tiffany and Teddy both looked at their mothers and gave them identical innocent smiles. The two older women did not by it.

"Nothing." They coursed and then Tiffany jumped up and grabbed Teddy by the hand leading him toward the stairs that lead to the upper floor and the privacy of her bedroom. Before they had reached the second step however her mother called them back.

"Where are you going?" She asked coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs with Tonks right behind her. The two looked up at their mischievous children and couldn't help but feel a small ping of pride as the two looked at each other and tried to think of a reasonable excuse for leaving the room.

"Well, um, I was going to show Teddy the, um, new…owl daddy bought me." With that the two disappeared up the stairs and Tonks and Hermione heard the bedroom door slam shut. They looked at each other for a moment and both started to laugh.

"Did Severus really buy her a new owl?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, he did. A couple of days ago, even though we'll all be in the castle together she still wanted an owl. So of course, if she wanted the Severus went and bought it for her. And that's not the worst of it. Tiffany actually named it Narcissa, can you believe that?" Tonks shook her head and together they reentered the sitting room where Minerva and Severus' were still arguing about houses and their importance while Dumbledore and Remus were discussing plans for the coming school year.

"No business talk at tea boys." Hermione said sitting down on the couch closest to Severus while Tonks went to seat with Remus on an oversized armchair. The two older men looked up and Remus pointed at Minerva and Severus who were still arguing.

"Those two are…"

"Are acting like two year olds, yes." Immediately Severus turned too scowled at her and she shot him a look. "Don't give me that look. That look is reserved for problem students."

"You always were a problem student." He shot back and the others in the room smiled and sipped at their tea in silence. Hermione grinned and shrugged taking a sip of her tea before responding.

"You were always a difficult professor." She responded and watched as the scowl on his face melted into a smile. The whole room roared with laughter.

"I can't believe that you went into the Forest alone." Teddy said with a huge grin. He flopped down on Tiffany's bed and pulled his red dress shirt over his head. Beneath he wore a white t-shirt that clung to his body. Tiffany turned away and reached up to let the coal black owl out of its cage.

"This is Narcissa." She said as the owl fluttered around the room and came to land on her shoulder. She turned back to see Teddy toeing off his loafers and chuckled. "What's with the get-up anyways?" She asked sitting down on the bed as he laid back, propping himself up against the headboard. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before explaining.

"Mum and Dad had to go to the Ministry this morning and meet with Mr Weasley about me going to Hogwarts. The whole, _his half werewolf_ thing. She made me dress like a complete dunderhead." He began to scowl at the wall and Tiffany laughed before reaching up and moving Narcissa from her shoulder. She gently placed the owl on the widow seal and watched as it flew off into the cool evening air. Her father and mother had been drinking their evening tea in the sitting room when she'd came bounding down the stairs to tell them that she'd named her owl. Both had spat their tea out and stared at her as if she were crazy.

"_Sweetheart, you do realize that, that's the name of a former Death Eater?" Her father asked her looking rather like he might start to yell at any moment. Her mothers face was extremely pale and she was fanning herself with her hand. Tiffany looked from one to the other and shrugged._

"_It was the first name that came to my mind. And it fits. She likes it." She had defended her choice of a name. "Besides, what's in a name, that which we call a rose would smell just as sweet?" She quoted and watched as some color came back into her mothers cheeks as she grinned a little._

"_I'm not changing it." She had said before turning and with the owl following had retreated to her bedroom to sulk._

No more had been said about the name of her owl since that evening and she was glad.

"You won't hurt anyone. I've been around you loads of times when the full moon is out." He shrugged and picked up the book that was lying on the bedside table. Like her Teddy had a passion for reading and learning. He loved to discover new things and explore the unknown, just as she. More times than not they had found themselves in trouble with the adults for this.

"So how is old Filch anyways?" He asked with a smile. Tiffany returned the smile and gave a little giggle.

"Mum says he's doing just fine but we're not allowed to go back up to the castle anymore without Uncle Albus or Aunt Minerva being with us. You'd have figured they would have gotten rid of Fluffy after the Sorcerer's Stone was gone. I mean what's the use in having him around." Teddy nodded and opened the book beginning to flip through it, stopping at random pages and reading only the things of interest.

"Yeah, no kidding." He said but other than that remained quite. Tiffany crawled up the bed and lend back against the headboard with Teddy reading the book over his shoulder. He moved over a little bit so that she see better and so that the space between them was minimal.

Teddy had always liked Tiffany. She was different for all the other girls he'd meet in his young life and by far the coolest. She was into adventure and fun and just was generally fun to talk to. Her parents had traveled places and taken her with them. She'd been to places that he'd only dreamed of but the exposure to the culture had been minimal because she had been so young. She'd vowed she would revisit the places from her past and that she would take him with her.

Their parents had always liked it that they got along so well. He had even heard his mother telling Hermione that she hoped one day they would get married. But she was his best-mate and a man couldn't marry his best-mate could he. He looked over at Tiffany as her eyes raced across the page he was pretending to read. She was pretty with her long black hair and her pale skin. She had more of her father in her than her mother but he could see that she had inherited her mother's strength and courage. He knew that he'd be a Gryffindor, there was no doubt about it and with her talents and brains she was a shoe in. But he feared being placed in different house, feared what it would do to their friendship. Tiffany moved over a little and without a thought it seemed placed her head on his shoulder. He was slightly troubled by the fact that he felt the incredible urge to put his arm around her and hug her close.

_She's your best-mate, mate, not your girlfriend. Take it easy._ He knew that she was just an affectionate person but not many of the girls he met were affection toward him long after they found about his problem. Sure he'd never hurt anyone and was actually very tame for a young werewolf but there was still that chance and every time a full moon came around Tiffany was always right there at his side. She had watched him change numerous times and watched as he changed back as well. He knew that at first it had been a shock, she'd known about it but she'd never experienced it and when she had it had fascinated her. He remembered the light in her eyes as she stepped toward him when he'd been changing back. He remembered her reaching out and stroking the shinny black fur as it disappeared. He remembered everything about her.

Looking up from her at the book he flipped the page and without thinking more about it wrapped his arm around her and began to read again. She looked up at him and smiled, her prefect white teeth showing and he couldn't help but smile back. She was so…pretty.

"Next full moons in two days right?" He nodded and watched as the usual fire danced in her eyes. "Do you think they'll let me watch again?" He nodded and watched as she did her best to control her enthusiasm. No matter how many times she saw it she never tired of it. And he didn't mind the company all that much either. His father's transformations had always been more painful and dangerous than his own because he'd been bitten where as Teddy had been born with it. That primal hunger was encoded on his DNA and was part of who he was. He'd had to learn to control the animal inside early on.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He thought about not finishing his thought but knew he couldn't pass up a chance to tease her. "I think that our parents believe you have an obsession with danger or my transformations." Tiffany reached behind her and grabbed one of the thousands of pillows and smacked him with it. He quickly put down the book and reached to pick up one to defend himself. Before he knew it they were in a full blown pillow fight and duck feathers were floating through the air and covering every available surface.

With one well placed hit he knocked Tiffany backward and off the bed. She squealed and hit the floor giggling. He moved to the edge of the bed, still on his knees and looked down at her. She had fallen into the small space between the wall and the floor. Her feet were sticking up in the air and just luckily today she'd opted for blue jeans and a tank.

There was the sound of movement out in the hallway moments before the door burst open and in strode his parents, Tiffany's and Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus. They took one look at the room and the two guilty looking kids and laughed. Hermione pulled out her wand and without a sound cleaned the feathers up and re-stuffed the pillows while Teddy reached down and helped Tiffany out of the tight spot between bed and wall.

"He did it." Tiffany said upon getting out of the space and pointed her finger at Teddy. He looked at her and let his mouth drop open.

"No, you're the one who hit me with the pillow." He shot back and moved back to sit up by the headboard while Tiffany moved down toward the foot of the bed to stand up.

"You said I was obsessed with your transformations." She heard her father whisper something and the group of adults snicker. She turned on her heels and looked at them, her hands going immediately to the gentle flare of her hips.

"I am not obsessed with Teddy's transformations. Their just…neat." She reasoned and watched as her mother and father both shook their heads while Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus, Tonks and Remus smiled and nodded their heads. It was Remus as usual who asked the question that she waited on once a month.

"Yeah, well, I assume you want to come over for the night on Friday." Tiffany acted as if she was considering it and heard Teddy snort from the bed.

"Of course she does." He said and she turned back to him giving a smile.

"Always." She said, her eyes still on the young man lounging on her bed. She heard the adults leave the room and practically ran back over to the bed and bounced back up into her spot beside him. She rested her head on his chest again and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm glad we're best-mates Teddy." She told him as he reached for the book that had found its way back over to the nightstand. He looked down at her, his hand still reaching for the book and found her with her eyes closed and her arms squeezing him a little bit tighter.

"Me too Tiff." He replied but couldn't help wondering if he was glad they were just best-mates. He opened the book again and quickly found the page they'd stopped reading on before wrapping his arm around her again and holding her close to his side.

Tiffany was different from every girl he'd ever met. And he knew without a doubt that he would never find another girl who would understand him the way she did. Was it possible to find love at the age of twelve and a half? Or did you have to wait like his parents did, until there was a war going on? He looked back down at Tiffany who was smiling and reading the book that he held. He had to surpass a sigh and force himself to look back at the pages of text. Yeah, life was complicated, way too complicated.

_**THE BEGINNING!!!**_


	2. My BestMate, Sorting & Disappointment

_**The Grand Adventure's of Tiff & Teddy**_

_**Year 1**_

_**Summary:**__ This is the first in a series of probably seven stories that I have outlined for my own little thing. This is the story of Tiffany Minerva Snape, aka Tiff, the only daughter of Severus and Hermione Snape and of Teddy Remus Lupin, the only son of Tonks and Remus Lupin. This is the story of their grand adventures through their years at Hogwarts and of how they overcome several obstacles that threaten to stand in the way of their relationship. The process from best-mates to being a couple to lovers to eventually husband and wife is a bumpy ride for these two young children._

_**Author's Note:**__ Well here it is. The sequel to 'First Comes Marriage' and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as you did the other. This will be my 38__th__ story for fan fiction and I feel as if it is all still so new to me. I love that I have a place to put these little bits of my imagination and that people are actually interested in reading them. I thank all of you who have read the first part and for all of you who are picking up with the second and I believe that we will have a long and happy friendship here. Very AU because a lot of the characters are dead and we all know how the final battle happened and not the way that I described it._

_**Pairing: **__Tiffany Minerva Snape/Teddy Remus Lupin, Tiffany is a character of my own creation and Teddy is actually the name of Tonks and Remus' son in the seventh book so he belongs to JK along with most of the other characters you will recognize. I have thrown some of my own characters in as well just to make the story interesting._

_**Chapter 1: Best-Mates, the Sorting and Disappointment**_

Tiffany looked over at Teddy who stood beside her and stared straight ahead at the row of people who were standing in front of them. They were in the sorting line and nothing in her life had prepared her for the attack of nerves that she felt while standing there. She looked up at the people who were seated at the Staff table. Uncle Albus, Aunt Minerva, her mother and father, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Hagrid were all seated there looking on at the nervous first years with smiles. She and Teddy were being forced to call them all _Professor_. She caught her father's eye and he smiled at her and mouthed the word Slytherin. She gave a sigh and turned her attention away from him to where Aunt Minerva was sitting who also smiled at her but mouthed instead Gryffindor. She felt so torn that she almost wished she was placed into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She didn't care as long as Teddy was there, though deep down she wanted to be in Gryffindor badly.

There was a young woman that Tiffany didn't recognize doing the sorting this year. She was tall and thick around the waist with black hair that she kept pulled back into a tight bun. She looked rather like a professor but Tiffany had never seen her around before. The only thing that gave away she was not the strict and stern person she appeared was the white strike that ran through her hair. It was just in the front, just one single strand that was tucked behind her ear and wasn't pulled back in the bun. She looked rather like someone Tiffany had met before but couldn't remember.

"Lupin, Teddy R." She called and Tiffany reached over and gave Teddy a hug before he made the march up toward the stool. He looked so calm as he turned to face the four tables that held the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More calm that she was going to be when she got up there. The hat fell over his eyes and after a moment's pause, the sorting hat yelled:

"Gryffindor!" Teddy hopped down from the stool and went toward the table that was standing and cheering. She noticed him take a seat between the Weasley twins who had replaced their father and his brother. Fred Weasley's children were known for their reputation as pranksters and of beginning the biggest flirts in the school. They were in their third year and already spent more time in detention than most troublesome seventh years. Tiffany looked back up as the woman called someone else's name. Another step closer to the moment of truth.

A few more nervous students went up and before she was ready the tall thick woman called her name. She walked forward praying that she would be in Gryffindor and knowing that the possibilities were slim. Everyone who had been around her long enough to get to know her said she was destined for Slytherin, her Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus excluded. They seemed to know something about her that no one else did. She was not going to be in Slytherin if she could help it.

The woman dropped the hat on her head and it quickly feel over her eyes. She took a deep breath when she heard the voice of the sorting hat in her ears.

'_You have the mind of your father and the courage of you mother. I can see this will be a tough decision indeed.'_ The voice said and she found herself holding that deep breath while it continued. _'Yes, you seek adventure and danger, very Gryffindor of you but you are also you father's daughter and seek knowledge and power. I see. Oh, choices, choices. What do you say?'_

'_Please, Gryffindor, not Slytherin.'_ She begged silently as she gripped the sides of the stool tight enough that her knuckles turned white. The hat seemed shocked by her answer.

'_Are you sure? You would fit well with the Slytherin's though you are a half-blood. I see it all right here. Slytherin could give you glory and power like you have never imagined, even in your dreams.'_

'_No, I want to be in Gryffindor.'_ She begged.

'_Then Gryffindor it is.'_ The women pulled the hat off of her head and she looked over at the table that was standing and cheering. She'd done it, she'd gotten into Gryffindor. She took off in a full run toward Teddy who was standing and whistling. She immediately threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He returned her affection but with a little less enthusiasm. Tiffany knew it was because he was a boy and around people who would likely become his friends. But they were best-mates and he'd never say anything about her being affectionate toward him.

She sank down in the space that was made for her between Teddy and one of the other Gryffindor's. Looking up at the Staff table she found her Aunt Minerva beaming and her Uncle Albus only her father wore a frown. He had really wanted her to be in Slytherin. But Teddy was in Gryffindor so that's where she'd wanted to be. Not to mention that's where her mother, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had been and look at the grand adventures they'd had. Look at all the opportunities that they had had to do such awesome things, like rid the world of Lord Voldemort.

No longer was the name feared as it had been once before. People used Voldemort's real name more often now and Tiffany had heard the story of his defeat over and over during her childhood. She especially like the part where her mother had turned into the spirit of souls Lena and her father had said such sweet things. She had heard the stories of how her father used to be before he'd gotten married to her mother. She'd heard of how the students and some of the other professor's truth be told called him the greasy git from the dungeons. But his love for her mother had changed all that. His love for her had brought her to life in ways that no one had even imagined.

"So, what's it like being the daughter of two professors'?" The third year girl on her right asked her and she nearly fell out of her chair. Of course, Teddy caught her before she did and helped her put herself to rights before returning to his conversation with the notorious Weasley boys.

"It's not really all that bad. I won't be getting extra help on homework or anything but that's okay. I've been waiting on this day since I was born. I always knew that I'd come to study magic here." She though of the school Beauxbatons where Uncle Ron's brother Bill's wife had gone to school. She didn't think she'd have much liked being scent somewhere as far away and it was an all girl school so Teddy couldn't have gone with her. She remembered her father threatening to send her there once a few years ago and she'd thought for a moment that he'd been serious.

The food appeared as the last first year was sorted into their house and they began to eat. Tiffany looked around for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's daughter Alyssa Potter but didn't see her at the Gryffindor table. She looked over her shoulder and spotted the young girl sitting between two rather rough looking boys at the Slytherin table. Her eyes immediately went to Uncle Harry who was having a very heated conversation with Uncle Albus. He was not happy that he daughter had been sorted into the likes of Slytherin and she watched as her father bent over and said something to Uncle Harry. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Uncle Harry said something and they both turned to their food shooting dirty looks at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Where did Alyssa get sorted?" Teddy asked looking down their table for her.

"Slytherin," Tiffany whispered back indicating the table farthest from theirs with a quick jerk of her head. Teddy's eyes got wide and he looked over at where the young girl sat. The boys had apparently just noticed her presence between them and the one on her right had said something to her and she was talking to him. His friend watched her with slight interest and Tiffany could see immediately that Alyssa would be just fine. She was the daughter of the great Harry Potter. She could handle seven years living among the ranks of the Slytherin's.

"I feel sorry for her. Any house is better than Slytherin." She looked over at the boy who sat at her side and gave him a pretend mean look.

"My father was a Slytherin thank you very much." She said turning back around and picking up her pumpkin juice to drink. She watched as a smile spread across the boys face and felt one tickle the sides of her mouth. She loved teasing him so much. She was overjoyed they'd gotten into the same house.

"Yeah, well. He was also the greasy git from the dungeons at one time to according to Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Teddy tacked off the names on his fingers holding them up to show her. Tiffany whipped her head around and looked at him.

"We're supposed to call them Professor Teddy, remember?" Teddy waved it off and went back to eating his food. Tiffany smiled and turned back to hers.

There was ideal chatter all around the Great Hall as everyone got acquainted or reacquainted. Tiffany and Teddy were trying to think of ways to sneak out and explore the castle when Professor Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet and silence fell over the Great Hall.

"I would like to be the first to welcome each and everyone single one of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I believe this will be one of the most exciting and rewarding years in the history of this school and that we will all be surprised by the amount of knowledge we will all learn here this year." He paused for effect and the students stared up at him as if entranced though he had been giving nearly the same speech every year since the fall of Lord Voldemort a little over eleven years ago. "I would like to introduce to you the newest member to our staff, Miss Angus Shakleblot, who will be teaching Muggle Studies this year." The woman who had been doing the sorting stood slightly and bowed a little as the students and staff clapped then silence fell again over the hall.

"Hogwarts has long been a school of great magical learning and this year will be no different. Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley will this year be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts together and Madam Snape and Mr Snape will be teaching Potions together. These staff changes are to help you the students get all you can out of the curriculum here and I hope that you will all enjoy this year as much as I am hoping to." Taking a deep breath he continued to speak. "That being said there are a few things that must be brought to your attention that will concern you far more than staffing changes. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, no one is excluded from this rule. Our Caretaker Mr Filch will not be returning to Hogwarts this year due to an accident," Dumbledore's eyes feel on the two Gryffindor's who seemed to sink lower on their bench at the news and smiled, "but he will be returning next year after a year long recovery." The two students whom he'd been watching looked at each other and then looked up at him. He smiled at his _niece _and_ nephew._ He'd have to remember to keep an extra close eye on those two while they were here. Tiffany and Teddy were as adventurous as the three youngest professors sitting at the Staff table with him.

Dumbledore went on and on about things that were of little to no importance to Tiffany and Teddy and the two simply stared off into space. Tiffany thinking about the bed that awaited her while Teddy's thoughts were still reeling from the time that he'd spent with Tiffany in her bedroom a few weeks ago. Sure they'd had similar moments since then. When she'd came to watch him change and stay with him she'd petted him and scratched him behind the ear just as he'd liked it. She'd slept beside him while he had laid his head on her lap. He remembered her smell and the feel of her gentle hands as they had lain there together.

'_You are so cute when you're a werewolf.'_ She'd said with the most amazing smile. To most boys all that they could hope to call Tiffany was pretty. No one would have ever called her the conventional kind of beautiful. She was just…pretty. But they had never seen her as he had. They'd never seen her when her temper had flared and her cheeks were red from embarrassment or when she was so sleepy it was all she could do to hold her head up. Her beauty came with her feminine vulnerability. She was like the precious little gem that he wanted to protect and hold close to him for fear of losing or breaking it.

He remembered when Tiffany's first pet had dead. It had been a fluffy little dog that her grandparents had gotten her for her birthday when she was two. It had died only a couple of days after Tiffany's eleventh birthday. He remembered how she'd cried and how she'd leaned on him when her father had dug the grave for the pet. She had insisted that they bury the dog close to the house where she could visit it everyday. He couldn't even remember the damn things name. He just remembered her and how he'd held her hand as she'd stood their looking at the fresh mound of dirt after they'd buried it. She had also insisted that her mother carve the dogs name into a stone and sit it at the head. Of course her mother had obliged.

"Now please follow the prefects up to your dormitories and get a goodnight's sleep. Tomorrow will be a most exciting day for all of you." With those last words the prefects rose and started herding the first years toward the dormitories. Being as they had both been in the castle and explored at will before Tiffany and Teddy knew where the Gryffindor house entrance was but the password had likely been changed as if often was at the beginning of each term so they were forced to file in with all of the other first year students.

"What do you have first tomorrow?"

"I hope that Madam Snape and Mr Snape are not going to give us too much homework. My father said that when he was in school that Mr Snape was a git."

"Does anyone know if first years can try out for Quidditch?"

"We can't have brooms so I'd guess not."

"Yeah but I heard that Harry Potter was on his house team when he was in his first year."

"Yeah and that was _Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived_."

Questions and comments flew through the air as they headed toward the Gryffindor entrance. Tiffany and Teddy pulled up the rear of the line hoping to keep anyone from talking to them. As much as they enjoyed being around people and having adventures they hated being in new places. The two of them often shied away from others unless they were thrown directly into the center of them.

"You don't think your mum and dad are going to give us a bunch of homework do you?" Teddy asked as they turned a corner on their way toward the portrait of the fat lady. Tiffany seemed to consider it for a moment before answering.

"Probably," she said and watched as Teddy nodded and frowned.

"That would figure." He grumbled as they stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Password." She said in her snotty tone and they watched as the male prefect leading them spoke the password.

"Gum Balls," the boy said and the portrait swung open. Immediately there was a race to find older friends and to get the seats by the fire. Tiffany and Teddy found their way over to one of the windows that looked out toward the grounds of Hogwarts. They could see Hagrid's hut and the dim light burning inside and the dark windows of Tiffany's house. 

"So," Teddy said pulling Tiffany's attention back to him and away from the calm night that surrounded the castle. "Do you think that there'll be much time for us to explore and stuff?" She shook her head and looked around at all the students who were chatting in the room and still others who were just staring off into space and still there was a surprising amount of female and male students who were wrapped around each other or staring into each others eyes. Tiffany made a gagging noise and shook her head. Some people just had no self-respect. She wouldn't have been caught dead staring at some boy like those other girls. That just wasn't her style.

"No, I'd say we'll be to busy. And besides, Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva will be keeping an eye on us not to mention my mum and dad and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." She tacked the names off on her finger.

"We're supposed call them Professor Tiff, remember?" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture before they feel into a comfortable silence and looked off out the window together.

"Hey there you two." Hugh Weasley one part of the great Weasley duet said taking a seat from a scared looking first year while his brother perched on the arm closest to Tiffany.

"How are you two doing?" The second Weasley brother, Drew, asked winking at Tiffany. He had never made it a secret that he liked the younger girl. She smiled back at him and moved a little further toward the window. And she had never made a secret of the fact that she didn't like his as more than a friend.

"Fine." Teddy said watching as Tiffany shifted in her chair to put as much distance as possible between herself and Drew. She had told him on more than one occasion how much she disliked the boy and he felt anger growing inside him as he watched the boy stare at her as if she were a piece of choice meat.

"Great to hear." Hugh said giving his brother a jab in the side with his elbow and the boy backed away from Tiffany and turned to look at Teddy who was staring at him as if he might jump across the table and sank his fist in his face. The boy might have been almost three years younger than them but Drew and Hugh both knew that he was stronger than the two of them put together when he let the animal take over.

"So, we thought you lot might be interested in sneaking out in about a week or so to go explore the castle." Hugh continued on as if there had not been a pause. "I hear from my dad that there's a room called the Room of Requirements that does some pretty neat things. Thought maybe you'd like to come and check it out with us." Teddy started to agree but Tiffany quickly jumped in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, Teddy you go if you want but I don't think I want in on this adventure." She shot a quick look at Drew whose face fell and then looked back at Teddy who got the message she was trying to silently send him.

"If Tiff doesn't go, I don't go. You guys know that." He told them and watched as the two brothers looked from one younger student to the other.

"Well, just thought we'd ask." Hugh said and shot Drew a look. He knew that if he didn't have his brother with him the two would have probably agreed to accompany them on this adventure.

"I think we're going to head up to bed." Tiffany said suddenly jumping up and motioning for Teddy to follow. He started toward the stairs with her but the twins snickered and called to them.

"Sleeping together already, a bit young for that kind of thing aren't you?" Drew said with a smile and another of his winks at Tiffany. She frowned and turned to look at Teddy whose cheeks were colored with embarrassment and anger.

"That's not what she meant and the both of you know it." He growled and reached down taking Tiffany's hand and led her toward the stairs. She let him pull her up them until they were standing at the point where the stairs forked and you could either go up to the boys or off to the right toward the girls dormitories. She looked at the heavy wooden door that led to the girls and then back at Teddy who was watching the stars sparkle out the window.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I should have just told them I was going up." She looked down at her feet and frowned, tears stinging her eyes. Teddy watched her and knew instantly that she thought he was mad at her.

"No, it's not you. Its just Drew and Hugh, you know how they are. I saw the way Drew was watching you and I wanted to hit him." She looked up at him and smiled nodding her head. She knew that he would defend her if need arose and she knew that he thought of her as his sister and best-mate, no matter what their parents wanted from them in the future.

But the more she hung around with Teddy the more that she could see herself with him as more than a best-mate. Her parents were best-mates, though they hadn't been in love at the beginning of their marriage, love and friendship had grown between them over the years. Maybe that's how all relationships worked out. Maybe you had to grow to love the person and not already be in love. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away from another time. This was not the time or place to be contemplating if she had a future with Teddy or not.

"I guess I'm going to go on up." Teddy said jerking his head in the direction of the boy's dormitories and reaching over and putting his hands on Tiffany's shoulders. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug before stepping back and nodding.

"I'll meet you in the common room in the morning." She told him and turned toward the door to the girls dormitories. Teddy watched her go and sighed as the door fell shut behind her. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He hated the way that Drew acted around Tiffany, hated that he treated her like one of his lap dogs that were always hanging onto his every word. Tiffany was a strong and independent girl who wouldn't settle for being the flavor of the month. She wanted more from life. She'd told him so.

"_Some day I want a house in the mountains with five or six kids and a huge flower garden." She confessed as they lay on their backs at the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sun sank low in the sky and shadows stretched across the lands. Teddy could feel the wind picking up and could almost smell the rain in the air. The clouds rolled in and he found himself trying to see shapes in them, if they were there or not._

"_I don't really want any kids. I won't mind having a house in the mountains though. It would be nice to come home to solitude after all that traveling around the globe with you." He said and heard her laugh. He loved the sound. It was like the sound of the classical music his mother and father loved to play, the stuff that reminded him of a slow moving hot summer day where all there was to do was lay around in the shade or swim in the pond. _

"_Why are you so convinced the solitude is best? Being around people, getting to know what their like, having intelligent conversations with them, all those things are what make life worth living. If you just sit at home and never leave you just kind of wither away…and you get to the point to where you don't have anything to live for." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And what about love?" She asked suddenly causing Teddy to roll over onto his stomach and look at her. She was studying him closely, she always did. Sometimes he got the feeling she could see right into his very soul._

"_What about it?" He asked turning his head to look into the darkened Forest. He thought he saw movement but when he looked harder everything was still._

"_Don't you want to know how it feels to fall in love? To find that perfect someone who just makes your heart melt and your knees go weak? Ya know all that romantic stuff our mothers talk about when they're trying to annoy our dads." Teddy looked at her for a moment and couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up inside of him._

"_You think that someone could honestly love me like that?" Tiffany sat up and stared down at him watched as he rolled around on the ground holding his sides. "That's the biggest load I've ever heard before in my life." He gasped between bursts of laughter. Tears filled Tiffany's eyes as she looked at him. He'd never laughed at her before, not that it was for that reason it hurt her feelings. It was the fact that he was brushing off her idea that someone could love him like that, he knew that. He stopped laughing almost instantly and sat up moving over toward her and throwing his arm around her shoulders._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that…" he paused trying to find the right words to say what he felt. "I don't think that the world needs anymore half werewolves running around. I mean look at all the stuff I've had to go through, the way that people act when they find out what I am. It's not an easy life. And I don't think I'll ever find someone who will accept me like I am." Tiffany whipped at the tears in her eyes and looked over at him._

"_I accept you like you are." She said and it was at that moment Teddy realized how beautiful she was. Not the conventional kind of pretty, no. The most extraordinary kind._

"_Yeah, but do you love me?" She seemed to think it over for a moment before answering._

"_Yeah, Teddy. I do love you but I'm your best-mate."_

It was after that they hadn't spoken for a couple of weeks until the next full moon. Tiffany had apologized for tearing up on him and he'd apologized for acting like the heartless jerk he often thought he was. Even at twelve he knew things were going to be difficult for him. He knew that what he'd said that day by the Forbidden Forest had been the truth. But as he looked back he knew it was stupid for a twelve year old and an eleven year old to be fighting over something as silly as a dream of love.

Turning on his heels he marched up toward the dormitories in a much worst mood that he had been a while ago. Damn it all to hell.

_**TBC???**_

_**What do you think? I know it's a bit…sucky but I'm just trying to get started before I get to the good stuff. I know that they are really young to be fighting about stuff like love but these two characters are far different for your normal eleven and twelve year olds. One of them is a half werewolf for Christ sake's. Just let me know what you think.**_

_**-KC**_


	3. Fear Professor Angus Shakleblot

_**OMG, thank you for the reviews. I can't believe that you guys like it. I am absolutely shocked and amazed and just so damn grateful. Thank you so, so much. Here is the second well really the third chapter, I hope you like it as well.**_

_**Chapter 2: Fear Professor Angus Shakleblot**_

Tiffany woke to find the sun shinning in the window beside her bed and the girls that she shared a dorm with gone. She sat up and quickly looked at the clock on the bedside table.

Almost seven o'clock, classes started in ten minutes.

She jumped up and began to pull on her school uniform. She hoped that Teddy would forgive her for sleeping in. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she had completely passed out last night as soon as her head had hit the pillow. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she wrestled her hair back into a ponytail. She hated her hair sometimes. Though it was the same color as her father's and couldn't have been straighter if she'd charmed it to be it still chose to fizz up as if it were as curly as her mothers. She bound down the stairs to the common room and found that it was empty. Frowning she started for the porthole when it opened up and she found a sweaty and breathless Teddy standing on the other side ready to enter.

"Thank god." He said reaching forward to grab her hand and pull her on through the hole. She allowed herself to be pulled halfway down the hall before she jerked her hand away and stopped.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to move another inch. She knew that at this point she'd missed breakfast and that she was going to be late for class but that didn't mean he had the right to drag her around.

"I…just…thought…you…might…want…to…be…on…time…for…your…parents…class." He panted putting his hands on his knees and leaning forward. He must have ran all the way up here from the Great Hall.

"Yes I do, but I don't want to be dragged into the classroom by you." She said and started off toward the marble staircase that lead down toward the entrance hall and off into the dungeons. Teddy caught his breath and followed her. He didn't say a word, just walked beside her as she descended the stairs. The cold, dark dungeons gave Tiffany a chill as she walked through them. Passing pictures of things that she was in to much of a hurry to see, her breath almost visible in front of her and the sound of both her and Teddy's feet on the cold stone the only sound to be heard made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was kind of like walking toward something that you knew was dangerous and scary, though her parents were anything but.

As soon as they reached the door of the dungeon classroom they were greeted by the frowning face of Tiffany's father.

"Daddy I…" Severus held up his hand and cut off his daughter.

"I don't want to hear it Tiffany. Get in there right now and that will be worth a detention for you and Teddy both." He watched as his daughter's mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed at him.

"But daddy…" Once again he cut her off.

"No but daddy me. Detention for both of you for being late. Should I take house points as well?" The two young students passed through the door one grumbling the other looking down at the floor. Severus followed them and quickly shut the door.

"Now that we are all here let us begin." Hermione called from the front of the room frowning down at her daughter and best-mate that had taken a seat together in the front of the room. The two looked up as Severus stepped in front of the room and did his best to mirror the way he had acted on their first day of Potions only this time there was a smile on his face instead of a snare.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began and the room that had once been filled with chatter feel so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Tiffany and Teddy both noticed that Hermione had her hand over her mouth and appeared to be trying not to laugh at her husband who had his back to her. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense," at this point several of the students who occupied the room had noticed Hermione's struggle to not laugh and were fighting their own laughter as he spoke. Tiffany had never heard her father lecture before and found the whole thing rather amusing. Like her mother she was trying to control her laughter while Teddy bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Severus was speaking in a voice that was hushed and it was as if he was caressing every word. Some of the female students appeared to be captivated by his speech and Tiffany saw one girl not far from her staring doe eyed up at her father. She had to push down the urge to vomit. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. Things that you will never learn how to do if you are all laughing at me as my dear wife is doing at this very moment behind my back." The snickers that escaped some people were loud and filled the dungeon. Severus smiled at the students who thought he was angry and within moments he was laughing himself. Hermione got up from behind the desk the two of them would be sharing and walked up to stand beside her husband. She put her hand on his arm and gave it a quick pat.

"Thank you dear for that…wonderful and informative introduction." She said with a smile and wink before turning to the class. "It's true however that you will learn how to do all those things but first lets see what some of you know. I'll ask a few basic questions, things that you should have read about in your books, had you taken the time to open them and read them." She looked around the room at the students who had started to chatter again amongst themselves trying to figure out what they really knew.

"Can anyone tell me where to find a bezoar stone?" Several hands went up into the air including Teddy and Tiffany's. Hermione chose the girl who had been staring at Severus doe eyed. The girl reminded her a lot of herself, though she was much prettier than Hermione had been at that age.

"It's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat Madam Snape. It's supposed to save you from most poisons…not all of them, just most of them." The girl's voice was low and she didn't meet Hermione's eye as she answered the question.

"Correct Miss…" Hermione trailed off looking at Severus as if he might know the girls name. He tilted his head and gave her a look that said are you kidding me and she turned back to the class.

"My name is Natasha, Natasha Fleming." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well, that'll be ten points to Slytherin for a correct answer Miss Fleming." The girl blushed as Snape smiled at her and gave her an approving nod. Tiffany fought the urge to gag but only just.

"Now, who can tell me what the Draught of the Living Dead is and its two ingredients?" Once again several hands shot up into the air this time she picked Teddy.

"It's a very powerful sleeping potion _Madam Snape._" Hermione winked at him for remembering to be formal in the classroom. "The two ingredients are asphodel and wormwood."

"Ten points to Gryffindor Mr Lupin." She said before throwing about six other questions out at the class. Tiffany and Teddy's hands remained in the air for several moments until she would pick someone other than the two of them until finally she picked Tiffany who answered a particularly difficult question right and was awarded twenty house points for the correct answer.

By the end of their first Double Potions lesson the two had all but forgotten about their detention and being late. They headed toward the fifth floor, where Muggle Studies was being held until they could finish repairing some damages to the classroom that sat on the sixth floor. Apparently Peeves had thought it would be funny to steal a student's wand and cast a few rather interesting charms on the classroom and terrorize the new teacher.

As soon as they entered the Muggle Studies classroom they noticed it was filled with all kinds of muggle contraptions and diagrams of things called airplanes and another poster, by far the largest, was of Big Ben and his inner workings. Tiffany and Teddy found a seat toward the front of the room and sat down looking around at everything as their fellow classmates continued to pour in. As soon as the last student entered the door slammed shut and locked.

Several students jumped and turned around while others squealed loudly and covered their heads as if they were having curses thrown at them. There was the sound of rustling robes from the right and the class turned in tandem to see Miss Angus Shakleblot strutting up to the front of the room. She was wearing long midnight blue teaching robes that were about two inches to long and dragged the ground. She stood rather elegantly on a pair of ridiculously high heels and her shoulders were straight and squared as if ready to do battle. She stood tall and straight and stared at the students through dark gray eyes, the likes of which Tiffany had never seen. The white strip of hair that had once made her think the woman was not as strict and stern as she appeared was today blue as her robes and Tiffany quickly realized that it was like an accessory that was meant to decorate her thick figure.

"Good morning class." She said in a light, airy tone that made Tiffany think of Professor Trelawney. The room smelled of popery and a very expensive perfume that Tiffany remembered her father buying her mother for Christmas once. Hermione had scowled, hugged, scowled, and then kissed Severus until Tiffany wasn't sure if she'd been mad of happy about the gift.

There were a few mumbled replies and Tiffany watched as Professor Shakleblot pursed her lips and spoke again. This time her voice was not light and there was noting airy about it.

"I said good morning class." This time her tone was hard and demanding. This time there was a collective good morning in return and this seemed to satisfy Shakleblot for the time being. She turned and with a wave of her wand notes began to appear on the blackboard to the right of her desk. She strutted back behind her desk and sat down. She was in the process of picking up a quill and dabbing it in ink when she noticed that the students were staring at the board but no one was writing anything down.

"What do you think you are all doing?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made the hairs on Tiffany's arms stand up along with the ones on the back of her neck. "Those notes are there for a reason. You are to copy them down…without talking." She added when Gregory Staff from Hufflepuff lend forward to say something to Dean Shamus from Gryffindor who was digging in his bag for quill, ink and paper. "Then you will turn to page one in your text book and read the entire first chapter, do question one through seventeen at the end and have a two roll of parchment essay on my desk come Monday morning about the invention of the automobile. I want it to have the four W's: Who, What, When, Where, Why and then I want How. There is to be no talking, no note passing and no one leaves unless it is an emergency. Are we clear?" Several of the students had stopped in digging for their things and stared up at her. Never in their lives had any of them heard such a list of assignments. Not even Aunt Minerva had been known to hand out something so long and difficult, at least not on the first day. Shakleblot noticed the students were once again not moving and staring.

"If I don't hear the sound of quills scratching parchment and of book pages turning in about oh, ten seconds, the consequences will be…shall we say, more than you could possibly imagine." There was a rush as people did as was requested and within the allotted ten seconds, before really, the only sound in the room that could be heard was quills on parchment and book pages turning. Tiffany chanced a glance up at Professor Shakleblot who was smiling sweetly as she hummed to herself and looked over the piece of parchment she was holding and making notes on another piece that lay on her desk.

She turned her head and looked at Teddy. The two of them had had to communicate in silence and whispers for so long around their parents that the two of them had learned quickly how to read lips.

'_Can you believe this woman?'_ He asked jerking his head discreetly toward the thick woman who sat behind the desk.

'_No,'_ Tiffany answered, _'She's absolutely dreadful isn't she?'_ Teddy gave a discreet nod and turned his attention back to his work.

It would become apparent after class was released that Professor Angus Shakleblot was one to be feared and definitely not one to be trusted or crossed.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Lunch came and went as did Tiffany and Teddy's evening classes, most of which were uneventful. Defense Against the Dark Arts had became a fan favorite for everyone who took it and Muggle Studies was quickly recognized as one to be hated.

Tiffany and Teddy were glad when after Dinner they were allowed to retire back to the Gryffindor common room to start on their homework. Teddy was quick to find them a spot away from everyone and in a darkened corner where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling that you don't want to be around people." Tiffany said casually as she flipped the page in her Muggle Studies book and jotted down a few quick notes. Teddy paused in reading his text and looked up at her for a moment before returning to his reading.

"Well, I…I don't most of the time. I have you around so why would I need to talk to anyone else." Tiffany paused in her writing and looked up at him. He was still staring down at his book but she could tell he wasn't focusing on the words in front of him. She had always been good at reading Teddy's feelings, most of the time he wore them out on his sleeve but for some reason lately he'd became a much more private person. As if he didn't want to let her know what he was really thinking.

"Well, don't you ever get tired of talking to me all the time?" Teddy sighed and looked up from his book laying his hand on the page he'd been reading. He appeared annoyed with her, something he'd never been before that was sure. And he couldn't have possibly told you why.

"Are you saying you're tired of talking to me so you think I could be tired of talking to you?" Tiffany appeared hurt at the accusation but he didn't care. He had his reasons for not wanting to be around people, one rather large and good reason particularly. She should have known better than to ask him something like that.

"No, I would never get tired of talking to you. I am…outraged that you would even think that of me." She stared at him for a moment and the annoyance and anger began to melt but the damage had already been done.

"I'm sorry Tiff, its just…I don't know. I haven't been feeling like myself here lately." He said in a voice that sounded defeated and made her heart soften. She had been ready for a fight, prepared for it because she had known that things were going to start changing between them. It had been one of her worst fear when they'd started school. She was afraid that Teddy would find someone else who was a better best-mate than her. She had always known that there were things that Teddy didn't tell her because she wasn't a boy but it had never bothered her before now.

"Yeah, I've notice." She said and watched as he lend back in his chair and sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He looked tired and stretched, as if he had been up for days instead of mere hours. She thought that maybe the last transformation had been more draining than the others. He'd slept for almost two whole days afterward and it had been only four days after that they had been on the train to Hogwarts. She'd stayed with him during those last few days so that she could ride the train in with him so he wouldn't be by himself.

"I'm going to bed." He announced and rose gathering his things quickly and heading toward the boys dormitories leaving Tiffany behind, hurt and confused.

Things between them were changing. And the changes were happening to fast. Tiffany was concerned that before their first year was out she and Teddy wouldn't be best-mates anymore. She was scared they wouldn't even been talking to each other.

Hanging her head she rolled her quill between her fingers and sighed. She'd have to go have a talk with her mother in the morning. Maybe she would help her make sense of what was going on between her and Teddy.

_**TBC  
**_

_**Let me know what you think. I am trying to capture the life of these two youngsters and it's getting difficult. I have never written about two innocent people before. It's always been about older and more mature individuals so this is a bit of a challenge. But it's a challenge I'm up to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. A Good Mother's Advice

_**Okay, I know there was some question about the name of the new Muggle Studies teacher. I really did mean to put Angus Shakleblot. I know that it's not a girls name but I have met someone in college who is a female and her name is Angus. I know its weird but it's the first one I thought of. I'm now in college and updates are coming slower I know but I promise more if you will stick with me on this.**_

_**Love To All,**_

_**-KC**_

_**Chapter 3: A Good Mother's Advice**_

Tiffany walked down toward the dungeons the next day after classes were over for the day. She thought about all the things she had to discuss with her mother. She was really glad that she had a mother like Hermione. She would never have been able to talk to her father about her feelings for Teddy. It was just too complicated and it was her father after all.

_Daddy would die if I tried to talk to him about this._ She thought as she turned the corner toward her mother and fathers classroom. She walked inside and found her mother sitting at one of the student's desk with stack of papers in front of her, a quill and bottle of red ink at her side. She watched as her mother took the quill and dipped it into the ink before making some hasty marks on the paper and shaking her head.

"Some students will never learn." She muttered under her breath as Tiffany got closer to her. She cleared her throat to alert her mother of her presence.

"I already know your there," she said motioning to the seat beside her, "after living with you father for over eleven years I have gained an keen sense for telling when people are present." Tiffany sank down in the sit beside Hermione and sighed. God where did one start when talking to ones mother about boys, she'd never had this problem before.

"Mom, I wanted to talk to you about Teddy." Tiffany said folding her hands in her lap and fidgeting with them. She watched as her mother picked up another paper and made more hasty marks on it. She turned her attention away toward the blackboard in front of the room. There was silence among them for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"What about him is bothering you Tiffany Minerva?" She asked still not taking her eyes off the papers she was grading. Hermione had always been great at multitasking. It had been one of her many great abilities in school, one that she had found to be very valuable when Tiffany had been a baby and she had been teaching classes in the evenings and grading papers.

"Well, it's not really him its more of a…of a me problem." Hermione sat down her quill and looked at her young daughter. Her own brown eyes stared back at her but they were so different. Hermione could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she could see the shine of still unshed tears in her daughter's eyes. It made tears come to her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked reaching over and taking her daughter's fidgeting hands. Tiffany took a deep breath and tried to think of the right words to use. She didn't want her mother to think she was crazy or that she'd been crying over Teddy. But she had been. They'd had a major fight this morning and hadn't talked to each other since. She remember all the mean things she'd said and the remarks that he'd made about her not really being his friend and just wanting to hang around with him because he was half werewolf. But the blow had been when he accused her of not loving him.

"He thinks I don't love him." She whispered as the tears came rolling down her face. Hermione reached over and pulled her daughter close to her. She rubbed her back gently and made calming noises. She had never seen her daughter so upset about anything in her life. Well, other than the loss of that damn dog Carebear that her parents had bought her but that dog had had it coming and she'd just helped it along.

"How could he not think you love him? You two are best-mates like me, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry." This just caused Tiffany to wile even louder and the sound of her wiles echoed off the dungeons walls and shot back at them eerily. Hermione sighed and patted her on the head while she clung to the front of her mother's robes.

"I know I love him but he thinks that I just hang around him because he's a werewolf and that I have some kind of unhealthy obsession with him. But I do love him mom, sometimes I think I love him more than just a best-mate but not like a brother either, somewhere in between. Something like a…" She trailed off trying to think of the word. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she stared down at her daughter who was muttering things under her breath before shaking her head as if to dismiss the idea.

_She's got her first real crush_. She thought with 'aw' as Tiffany pulled away and whipped at her eyes.

"Something like a boyfriend perhaps." This caused Tiffany to pause and stare at her mother. Blood hell the woman could read minds to. She slowly nodded and watched as tears filled her mother's eyes. Hermione gave her a loving smile and reached over to brush some of Tiffany's hair out of her face. She remembered being this age and how it had felt to get her first real crush on a boy. She remembered her huge crush on Ron and had to surpass a shiver. She was so glad she'd come to her sense and been forced to married Severus.

Tiffany looked up at her mother and then back down at her lap. She had never really thought of anyone as her _boyfriend,_ her father had always told her that she wasn't allowed to date until after she was married. But she'd known he was only kidding. Looking at it now with her mother beside her she realized that maybe she was thinking of Teddy as more of a boy instead of a best-mate.

"Yeah," she said looking back up at her mother who gave an affirming nod. Of course she was right, it was her mother, mothers were always right and daddies were made to be defied. At least that's how most girls she knew who were older than her saw it. But she loved her father very much and couldn't imagine a time when she would want to defy him. Unless he told her she couldn't do something she really wanted to do then they'd have problems.

"Honey, it's natural to start feeling this way about boys. You just have to realize that Teddy doesn't realize what your feeling for him and that maybe, a small part of him, feels the same way and he's scared because of it." Hermione paused and looked at her daughter who was busy picking at some lint on the front of her black robes. She smiled and reached over putting her index finger under her chin and lifting her head so she had to look at her. "If you really love Teddy then you'll wait for him to realize that he loves you to or that he doesn't love you and then you can move on and find someone else." She paused again but before she could continue Tiffany spoke up.

"What if I don't want to find someone else? What if I want to be with Teddy forever? Like you and dad or Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus or Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny or Uncle Ron and Lavender…"

"I get the picture sweetie." Hermione interrupted but the tears had started flowing down Tiffany's face again and she felt her heart clinch at the sight. Her poor little girl was already going through her first real heart break.

"I just don't think I can live without him," pausing she pulled her head away from her mother and whipped at the tears. "Even after the mean things we said to each other this morning." Hermione saw red. That evil little half-werewolf had said mean things to _her_ daughter. She'd make that little half breed pay if…

"It was all my fault, I should never have asked him to come with me to the Great Hall for breakfast when he was talking to Hugh and Drew. Those two bring out the worst in him, they really do." Hermione looked down at her daughter and sighed. Of course she would think it was her fault, she used to think it was her fault when Ron acted like a jerk toward her.

"No it's not honey." She told her as she thought about what to say next. She knew that it was time to tell Tiffany about her stunt with Ron and how she had not loved Severus at first. They had always candy coated the story about how they had come to be together, skipping through all the things that they didn't think she needed to know about them. But now was a good time to tell her, when she was so down about her love life, when she needed to know that she wasn't the only one that went through bad first loves. "Did I ever tell you about the crush I used to have on your Uncle Ron?" Tiffany looked up at her mother with wide eyes and her mouth fell open in a perfect O. Her mother had had a crush on her Uncle Ron.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and her mother raised an eyebrow at her. Tiffany gave her, her best innocent smile and puppy dog eyes combo and watched as her mother continued to stare down at her. Her mother and father hated it when she cursed but being as they'd been the ones to teach her the words, without their knowledge of it of course, they could hardly blame her for using them once in a while. Teddy used curse words all the time but she couldn't recall if she'd heard him use them in front of his parents before. She had actually picked up quite a wide vocabulary from listening to her parents curse at objects, potions, or on occasion each other. Her father tended to like to call her mother a bitch while her mother loved to call her father a name that she didn't think she should repeat because it sounded bad even to her ears.

"I'm going to pretended you didn't say that." Hermione said and Tiffany nodded thanking the gods that she was. "It was in our first year, around the end of it. I had just staring becoming friends with Harry and Ron. Well, it was actually after they saved me from being killed by a Mountain Troll and I told my first ever lie to a teacher, your father actually. But anyway I was seating at the Gryffindor table one day with them and I looked up and I noticed how pretty Ron's eyes were and I thought I was in love. Naturally, like any school girl I was scared because I knew that there was no possible way he could love me back. Back then I didn't look like I do now. I was actually really insecure about my appearance." She looked down at her daughter and almost laughed. She looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head. She had known that this was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Anyway, for the longest time I never said anything to him about it and I covered it up by pretending to be mad at him all the time. He was such a jerk, still is sometimes, but back then I thought he was the most handsome person I had ever seen in my life. I didn't even give your father a passing glance, other than when he would berate me in class or when we'd get into trouble and he'd try his best to convince Albus to kick the three of us out of Hogwarts. I thought I loved Ron for the longest time until finally I got the nerve up to tell him about it. It was in our fifth year and we had just had one of our infamous fights and I screamed that I loved him. As usual we weren't alone in the room and everyone in Gryffindor heard me including Harry who thought I was joking. But I wasn't and in the summer between our fifth and sixth year we tried dating. It didn't work out because we were too different and there wasn't anything that we could build a real, solid relationship on. We tried several other times but it never seemed to work and it always ended badly. And then, in our seventh year, the marriage law got passed and I married your father. I still thought that maybe Ron could come to love me but Albus asked me to make a sacrifice for the Order and I couldn't pass up the chance to help out with the cause. So I did and though I didn't love your father at first I…grew to love him very quickly. He didn't take to me as fast as I to him but I found out that the love I had for Ron was a different kind of love. Sure there will always be a place in my heart for Ron; it's just a little further down and not as big as the one that your father occupies." By the end of Hermione's story Tiffany was looking down at her hands again and fidgeting with her fingers. Hermione had the sinking feeling that she hadn't gotten the point.

"So are you saying that what I feel for Teddy will go away? That what I feel from him is just my heart and head playing tricks on me?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. She sometimes forgot that her daughter was only eleven years old. Tiffany acted so much older most of the time.

"No, what I'm saying is that you'll never know if you don't try. I would probably have thought I loved Ron for a long time after your father and I were married if I hadn't gotten mad and told him just what I thought." Tiffany stared down at the old wooded table top in front of her and sighed. Why did her mother have to make so much sense all the time?

"So you're saying that I need to tell Teddy what I think and see if he is thinking the same thing?" Hermione shrugged and smiled down at her daughter. Gods love her.

"That is something that you have to figure out on your own." Tiffany bent forward and knocked her head against the table a little harder than was probably safe for her skull and whimpered. Hermione took pity on her and reached over rubbing her back. "But just between the two of us, I think it would be a good idea."

Tiffany raised her head up and pushed her long black hair out of her face. She put her elbows on the table and rubbed at the red spot that was forming on her forehead. Hermione smiled down at her and continued to rub her back as her young daughter thought it over. She knew that it was a lot to process, it had been difficult for her because she hadn't talked to her mother about boys and things like that when she was growing up. She had dealt with it on her own because she didn't think her mother would have been able to understand her. They were living in two different worlds. The worst thing a boy in the muggle world could do was refuse you, here they knew spells and could make your life a living hell.

"Thanks mum." Tiffany said and rose, leaning over and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before starting for the door.

"That's what I'm here for. But you could have gone to your father I suppose. He might have given you a different type of advice." Tiffany paused and turned around looking at her mother and for the first time smiled.

"Yeah, like, stay away from boys, they all have cotties." Hermione gave a laugh as Tiffany disappeared out the door.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As the door fell shut behind Tiffany, Severus stepped out of his office and found his wife laughing. He walked toward her, his black robes bellowing behind him but it didn't seem as dramatic as it had eleven years ago. He watched as she shook her head and her hair caught the fire and candle light of the not so dark and not so gloomy dungeons.

It seemed that after the war his whole world was a little brighter and more enjoyable. There was a peace that had fallen over him after the death of the Dark Lord that he had never experienced in his life. His world had only seemed to get better when Tiffany was born and there had been a low point when Hermione had had her accident but it had gotten better and now things were going wonderful. Life had never been a fairytale for him, he'd never thought it could be but it was close.

"What's so funny?" He asked walking toward her. She turned and looked at him flashing one of her drop dead gorgeous smiles and shaking her mess of brown curls.

"Nothing, your daughter was just making fun of you." He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them just how she liked. She turned to putty instantly in his hands. She sighed and leaned back against him closing her eyes.

"Why was Tiffany making fun of me?" He questioned continuing to massage her shoulders. He loved to watch her when she was enjoying something he did for her. He had never thought that he would have the chance to make her happy, never thought that he would get the chance to see her so content with her life and with him. There had been a point, at the end of the final battle, when he thought he'd never got to hold her in his arms again. A point when he thought he'd have to let her go forever because she was dead. But thankfully that hadn't happened.

"She's going through her first crush. I told her about me and Ron and about marrying you and how we hadn't loved each other at first and all. I told her you would have probably given her a different kind of advice and she said: 'Yeah, like, stay away from boys, they all have cotties.'" She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he considered it.

"I don't know if I'd have used to word cotties but I'd have told her to stay away from all boys, yes." Hermione shook her head and leaned forward to start grading her papers again. She had promised their fifth years she'd have them back to them today.

"So who is it she has her first crush on?" Severus asked taking the seat beside her at the table and watching as she scanned the papers. Before Hermione something like grading papers had been something he did everyday, now he was lucky to get much work done. With her being around constantly he was always distracted. He couldn't help that he was so in love with his wife that he wanted to ravish her everyday, every hour on the hour.

"Who do you think? Teddy, of course." She told him when he gave her his _"I don't know so tell me"_ look. When she spoke the name Severus nodded and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and tenting his fingers. He brought them apart and put them together several times as he stared off into space thinking about it. He wasn't so sure he liked the fact that his daughter had a crush on the half-breed, though he would never have said anything about it. He had made peace with Remus and several others from his haunted past long ago and had found that most of them were extremely enjoyable company. Tonks and Remus were constant visitors to his and Hermione's home and he knew that the two women were hoping on a match between the two youngsters but he had yet to find any great qualities in the boy. Sure he was smart and Severus was sure the boy would make his daughter very happy but the fact that Tiffany was his first and only daughter and his only child he felt very protective of her.

"What do we think about Tiffany and Teddy dating again?" He asked glancing at Hermione. She sighed but didn't look up from her papers.

"We like it because it could lead to them being married and joining our family with Tonks and Remus'." She explained knowing that her husband had yet to make up his mind about Tiffany and Teddy.

"Okay, as long as you know what we are doing." He responded and rose, going to the front of the room and picking up a piece of chalk. Hermione looked up at him and saw he was writing notes on the board manually. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" He turned and looked at her.

"Writing up notes for the next class," he responded before turning back.

"That's what a wand is for." She said sarcastically turning back to her papers.

"I know but I rather like doing it this way if it's all the same to you." Hermione glanced up at him then back down at her papers.

"It doesn't bother me." She said moving a paper into the graded pile before continuing onto the next one.

"Then why did you say something about it?" Severus said looking at her over his shoulder, his arm still raised and chalk still pressed to the board but not writing.

"I was just wondering what you were doing sweety." She said shifting yet another paper into the graded pile. He watched her for a few more moments before turning back to his notes. He really just needed something to distract him from thinking about his daughter having a crush on a half-werewolf. And they both knew it.

_**TBC??????**_

_**Sorry it has taken so long and I know that I promised some updates last weekend but something's came up and I couldn't find the inspiration to write anything. I really didn't have one this time but I sat down and tried so I deserve points for that and I'm just really trying to sort out these ideas for this story that have been running around in my head. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**KC**_


	5. Daddy Honestly

_**Chapter 4 : Daddy Honestly**_

A few weeks after Tiffany's talk with her mother Christmas Break was upon Hogwarts Castle. The whole Gryffindor tower was a buzz with activity. People said their goodbye's before taking off toward the Entrance Hall, while still other hung back to say their goodbye's more privately. Only one girl in the female dormitory of Gryffindor was silent and did not partake in the festive mood of the others.

Tiffany sighed and flicked her wand; she watched as the pile of clothes at the end of her bed shivered and then rose into the air. They moved through the people who were walking around the room getting ready to leave for Christmas Break and dropped into her trunk beside the door, still folded neatly. She watched as the other girls sent objects through the air in the direction of their trunks and still others just picked their things up and walked them to their destination. Tiffany couldn't see what use it was to have magic if you never used it. Sometimes she wondered if some of the girls she shared a dorm with were really witches at all. But if they were here at Hogwarts then they must be.

She dropped back on her bed and looked up at the maroon and gold canopy above her. She closed her eyes and blew out a breath. Today had been horrible. She and Teddy hadn't talked to each other all day and when they had it had turned into a fight and he'd told her he never wanted to talk to her again. She had thought about screaming that she loved him but had changed her mind when she'd seen how many people had stopped to watch them. Unlike her mother she didn't want to make a scene out of it. She had wanted to tell him and see what happened, without any fanfare. But it seemed that lately they were never alone together.

Teddy had taken to hanging with Hugh and Drew. He'd completely cut her off. She found herself sitting beside him at meals but they didn't say anything, he was to engrossed in a conversation with the twins. Tiffany was glad that he was opening up and being more sociable but she hadn't thought that it would be the end of their friendship. The one thing that she had feared for so long was coming true. They were coming apart fast. She had considered not trying to mend what was obviously broken but she didn't want to lose his friendship. She didn't want to lose him.

"Tiffany, your father is in the common room. He asked me to come and get you." Sara - one of the few people other than Teddy that Tiffany talked to on a regular basis - spoke from the foot of the bed. She was a tall girl, in her seventh year, with long straight black hair that hung down to the backs of her knees. She was also Head Girl and had been a Prefect in her sixth year, a goody-two-shoes like her mother had been. She had violet eyes that always sparkled with happiness, kind of like Uncle Albus'. Tiffany enjoyed talking to her and hanging around with her. She had taken a quick liking to the older girl who always had a kind word for everyone and a smile. Sara had a genuinely wonderful personality. She wasn't like most of the others at Hogwarts.

But the more pressing thought for Tiffany was what her father was doing in the Gryffindor common room. He never came up from the dungeons to visit her. He would always send word with a house-elf or another student when he needed to talk to her. Daddy would never have been caught dead in the Gryffindor common room before and it was the same now, though he no longer harbored a immediate hatred for Gryffindor's. Something very important must have happened for him to come up to her.

Tiffany jumped up from the bed and closed her trunk on the way out. Several of the girls looked at her as she rushed past them but no one spoke, they just turned back to their packing when the door feel shut behind her. She took the stairs two at a time; missing the bottom step she tumbled to the floor. Rolling a little ways she landed in front of her father who looked down at her and gave a laugh. At one point in his life the sound of his laughter had been cruel and feared but that had not been so since he had married Hermione. She had brought the laughter and joy to his life; she had given him the most precious gift he could have asked for his baby girl. Reaching down he helped his clumsy daughter up from the floor. She had never been the most graceful creature but then she had inherited that - as with many other things from – him.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked as he watched her dust a bit of dirt from the back of her robes. If one looked at her now they would never have guessed she was a Gryffindor. She was wearing the robes he had bought her a few week before school had started, when he had so believed that she would be a Slytherin. But a last, it was not so. The green and silver robes hung around her so beautifully and she looked the part of a true Slytherin. He was at least happy that she had gotten into one of the more respectable houses, though each house turned out a fair number of reasonably intelligent witches and wizards. Slytherin and Gryffindor had the highest number of graduates working in advanced careers and with special projects for the Ministry. He only wanted to best for his beloved daughter.

"I'm fine." She said looking up at him as he stood in the space between the portrait hole and the staircase. She noticed Teddy, Hugh, and Drew sitting a few feet away at one of the many tables around the room talking in whispers and occasionally glancing up to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Teddy caught her eye but quickly looked away. She felt her heart break in two. This was torture for her. Seeing but not being able to communicate. It was hell!

Severus noticed her look of longing and quickly brought her attention back to him. He was here for one reason and one reason alone. It was time he talked to his daughter about this little half-breed obsession she had. After trying to pry details out of Hermione most of the night he had finally figured out that he would have to go to the source for the information he wanted.

"Come on I want to talk to you." He said reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. He gently guided her toward the portrait hole, the whole time she was looking back at Teddy. He could see the hurt in her eyes and it broke his heart.

The pair made their way out of the common room and down the halls. Tiffany noticed that they were headed toward the Entrance Hall and that he hadn't said anything to her. Whatever was on her father's mind must have been very important for him to take her outside of the castle to discuss it with her. She followed obediently as he led her toward the Black Lake away from where the children had gathered in preparation for returning home. She watched as he took a sit on the ground, propping himself up against a tree. Severus looked up at her and smiled motioning for her to take a sit beside him on the grass. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down directly in front of him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the last of the warmer weather they would see for a while. He was giving her a moment to prepare herself for a talk and if he told the truth he was giving himself a moment to. He had never thought that he would have to talk with his daughter about the type of boys she liked. Not that he had anything against Teddy, the boy was a joy to have around and really intelligent. But he had yet to see any qualities in the boy that made him prefect for his daughter. Hermione had said that he would never find a boy with all the qualities he wanted for his daughter. It was the curse of being a father, she had continued, he didn't get a choice really.

"Tiffany, I wanted to talk to you about Teddy." He stated simply watching as she looked up at him for a moment before looking away.

"What about him?" She asked refusing to look back at her father. She knew that he was going to say that things were better off this way. He had never really liked the idea of her and Teddy as a couple or as friends for that matter. He had always been so hesitate about anything to do with the boy. She reached down and picked a few pieces of grass to keep her hands busy.

"I just want to know what you told your mother. She wouldn't tell me and I just wanted to see if maybe I could give you any advice." He waited a moment but when she didn't say anything he continued. "Maybe it would help to have a man's point-of-view on the situation." Tiffany turned and looked at him.

"Honestly daddy." She said shaking her head. She didn't want to talk with him about this. This was something that she and her mother talked about, it wasn't something she felt comfortable going to her father with. She knew that he would never have made a big deal out of it if she had but there were just things that you didn't tell your father about. And this was one of them.

"I'm serious Tiff. Maybe it would be beneficial to have a insiders point-of-view. I am a man and I know how men think." She gave him a look. He had used her nickname to try and soften her up. Oh, he was good. But not that good.

"You know how men think but do you know how twelve year old boys think." Severus paused and looked at her. She was far to smart for her own good. She'd gotten that from her mother. Damn it.

"I was twelve once." He put in but she just shook her head.

"Yeah, but do you remember what you thought when you were twelve. Do you remember what it was like to have only one best-mate, who was a girl, and then you have all kinds of people whom you can be best-mates with and you suddenly don't want to be best-mates with the girl you've grown up with." Tiffany stopped and took a breath. Severus stared at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. He reached out and whipped the first one away with his finger tip. She batted his hand away but silently she was glad that she had said something to him. She didn't feel comfortable talking to him about her crush on Teddy but she knew that he wanted to know.

"No, I don't but maybe if you tell me what its like from that little girls position I could figure it out." He spoke gently, as if she were a wounded animal that he was trying to coax into letting him help. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed looking out over the Black Lake. She closed her eyes tightly and frowned. He believed this was the saddest he'd ever seen on her pretty little face. She looked so hopeless and lost. His poor little baby.

"It feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest." She began opening her eyes and looking out over the water. There was no snow on the ground yet but the gray clouds over the mountains told her that it was on its way. _"In the next couple of days,"_ she thought to herself silently before continuing. "All she wants to do is curl up in a corner somewhere and cry till she can't anymore. She thinks that maybe, just maybe if she gives him a little space he'll come back to her but even as she thinks it she knows that its not the truth." Tears ran down her face like little rivers but neither her nor her father reached to stop them. She had lost her best friend.

"I've lost him," she whispered hopelessly. Severus watched her for a moment before reaching out and gently rubbing her shoulder. She looked up at him with her large brown eyes, so much like her mothers, with the same look that he had seen Hermione give him so many times at the beginning of their marriage. It was confusion, emptiness, loneness, and heartbreak all wrapped up into one. He bent forward and pulled Tiffany into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, holding on tightly as if she were afraid she'd lose him too.

"My sweet little angel." He whispered to her rocking with her gently back and forth, as he had when she was a baby. She had always been fussy and the only way to calm her had been to rock her till she feel asleep or until the fussing had quited. It was one of the few things that hadn't changed about her. "He's a bloody fool if he can't see what he has in you, if he can't see what he means to you." He heard her give a small laugh then a hiccup before she started crying again. He laid his cheek against the top of her head and held her. She continued to cry until the tears stopped. She raised her head and looked up. The group of students who had been standing outside waiting on time to depart for home were now gone and the only signs of life was a few stragglers who were rushing to catch up.

Tiffany whipped at the tears on her face and with a heavy sigh she moved out of her fathers lap and back into her spot in front of him. He watched her for a moment before saying anything. He didn't think he could handle it if she started crying again, he would have to make it a point to talk to Remus about Teddy's behavior toward his daughter.

"Tiff I think that maybe the two of you should take a break from each other. It might be a good idea just to give him so time and to give yourself some time as well. A first crush and a first heartbreak are both things that are difficult to forget and to get over." She stared at her father for a moment before saying anything. How would he know? According to everyone he hadn't been very popular at any point in his life. She'd never heard her mother and him talk about any of his female friends like they did about her mother's male friends. She had heard her mother talk about a couple of old boyfriends from her days at Hogwarts but not her father.

"How do you know?" She watched as he stared at her. He looked as if he didn't really want to answer her. But he knew that if he didn't she wouldn't take his advice.

"_Give her something about your past. It will make you look like you actually know what you're talking about."_ Hermione had told him when he'd mentioned talking to her this morning at breakfast. But he wasn't sure at the time what part of his past he should disclose to his daughter. He thought it over for a moment; he didn't want to talk about his past relationships (the few there had been) with his twelve year old daughter. He had only really talked to Hermione about anything from his past, well, of course Dumbledore had known about a lot of it as well; but still his twelve year old daughter...

He sighed and shook his head bringing a hand up to rub across his forehead. Well, here went nothing...

"Well, I've been through it." Severus paused and looked at her but she said nothing. "Her name was Lilly, Lilly Evans. She was Harry's mother and we were best friends. I had taken a fancy to her because we lived close to each other as children and when she found out what she was it brought the two of us together. We went to Hogwarts together and we were close even though she was in Gryffindor. For the longest time that's why I hated Gryffindor's. Because every time I saw one I thought of Lilly and what we had had and what I'd lost. I didn't realize how things would turn out when I was younger. I begged Lord Voldemort to spar her, he wouldn't listen me. He wanted to kill Harry and anything that got in his way of that was going to be destroyed." Tiffany watched as tears filled her fathers eyes. She had never seen her father get emotional about anything before. The things that he was telling her must have been painful for him.

"Oh, Daddy," she whispered reaching over and laid her hand over his. He looked at her and smiled. She was such a sweet child. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten to have such a wonderful family. This was something that he had never thought he'd get the chance to have. A true family, a job he loved, and a world he could be proud of.

"I loved her, I still do. I just love your mother differently and far more than I ever loved Lilly." She looked away from him as he smiled at her. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to convince her that she didn't love Teddy like she thought she did. She had talked to Sara about it to and she had said she was far to young to be in love. But no one understood.

The feelings she had for Teddy were different from any she'd ever had before. They went far beyond all the things she'd known, they reached inside and tugged at her heart. This was love and she knew it. She might have been twelve but she was neither naive or dumb.

Severus watched as she stared off over the lake. He knew that she was thinking about what he'd said, she was probably comparing it to what her mother had said. It was completely different of course. He was telling her to stay away and Hermione had told her to tell him how she felt. But either way it was her choice.

"Thanks Daddy." She said and rose racing back toward the castle. He didn't have time to say anything before she disappeared inside. He sighed heavily and dropped back against the tree. He looked up at the castle and at the darkening sky. For some reason he didn't think that his advice had gotten through to her.

_**TBC???????????**_

_**What do you think? No flames and please be nice. I appreciate constructive criticism but there's a difference between that and being mean.**_


	6. The Saddest Words

_**OMG! Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews. Okay, here is the thing. I want to move it along and start going through the years a bit faster. I'll probably skip through a lot of stuff and just fill in the blanks so that I can get to their seventh year and on from there because this just isn't working. I wasn't made to write about innocence. I'll leave that to those who are good at it. I will make it obvious in the future chapters what year it is. I will also be renaming this story and moving the rating up to M because there will be some sexual content and things in it as well. I hope that I haven't confused or lost anyone. I've actually arranged for Monday, Wednesday, & Friday mornings to be designated for writing and I'm so happy that I was able to do it. I also have several opportunities to write on Tuesday & Thursday, with my college homework permitting. So here is the next installment and I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks so much and lets keep the reviews coming.**_

_**KC**_

_**Chapter 5: The Saddest Words**_

"_For all the sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these: "It might have been."" -**John Greenleaf Whittier**_

Tiffany walked through the halls of Hogwarts castle slowly. After talking to her father about her feelings for Teddy she saw that she had two choices. She could either tell him how she felt and hope that he would reciprocate the feelings or just say goodbye. It was the latter option that her tiny twelve year old brain was mulling over. She already knew that there was no way that she could get the courage up to tell Teddy of her feelings for him. It would just be weird and she knew that he didn't feel the same way. But telling him goodbye would break her heart. But for her there seemed no other way.

She waved at Nearly Headless Nick as he floated by, his head tattering dangerously as he gave her a nod in response. She saw Peeves as she started up a flight of stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. He was floating around looking dejected, something that the little trouble maker never was. He spotted her and rushed away to hide behind a suit of armor. She passed it and he didn't even bother to make a rude comment. She paused and looked at the little man who floated behind the suit of armor. He was seating in Indian-style with his elbows on his knees and his chin propped up on his hands. He sighed and mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out.

"What's wrong with you Peeves?" She asked out of curiosity. The little troublesome ghost wasn't acting like himself. He turned his clear face up to her and she saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Nothing that would be of any concern to you or anyone else. Its a personal thing." He murmured as he looked away. Tiffany wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder but knew better than to attempt it. The feeling that one got when touched by a ghost wasn't pleasant. She had to surpass a shiver as she thought about the time that she had walked through Nearly Headless Nick in the Great Hall by accident. Teddy had taken her by the hand and lead her to her seat. She'd been so shocked and cold that he had sat beside her the whole time just rubbing her back and arms while trying to get her to talk to him. She pushed the thought away because it hurt to bad to think about what had been. Now it would turn into what might have been. The saddest words that she had ever heard in the world. What might have been if things had been different? What might have been if she hadn't said goodbye and left him?

She knew that her mother and Aunt Tonks had had such high hopes for a marriage between the two of them someday. But right now someday seemed like never and never being with Teddy again was something that she thought would kill her. She was sure that before the day was out she would find herself in her room at the quaint little house by the Forbidden Forest crying or maybe she'd take a short trip into the Forest itself and just set there and cry. If she did that then there was less of a possibility that her parents would know what was going on and try and fix it. Which would probably only make things worst for all involved.

"Peeves, stop being a jerk. You're not the only one with problems here. Just tell me what's going on. I'll give you any advice I can and it'll help you to talk about it." Peeves looked up at her as if surprised she was still there. She smiled at him as best she could and he sighed again.

"Okay, fine. Today is my Death Day. I always get a little sad around that time. I really liked being alive, you know. I miss the warmth and the food, but most of all I miss the things that I was able to do. I used to hunt and fish and...and there was this girl that I was kind of courting but it never lead to much. I really liked her." He paused and looked at her for a moment before deciding he could trust her. "She was special to me."

Immediately Tiffany noticed the tone and the way his eyes reflected every word. It was the way you talked about someone who loved you and that you loved in return. She wondered briefly if she looked like that around Teddy. Gods, she hoped not.

"You loved her, you mean?" Peeves opened his mouth to protest but Tiffany gave him a look and he sighed nodding his conformation. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Peeves moved down a bit so he was pretty much level with her and together they sat and reflected a moment. Tiffany had never thought that she'd see the day when she'd seat in a corridor of Hogwarts and have a meaningful conversation with one of the resident ghosts. At least not Peeves.

"Well, the way I see it you..." she sighed and rejected what she was about to say. She didn't want to come off as snobby or rude. "I'm sorry. I wish that I had some advice for you." Peeves nodded but didn't look at her. She knew that like her he was regretting everything that might have been if he'd only been faster on the up bring.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to live with it." He shot her a look and snarled. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Teddy." Tears filled her eyes at the mention of the little half one.

"There isn't a me and Teddy anymore. He's moved on to bigger and better things." Tiffany brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them resting her head on her knees. Peeves stared at her for a moment before floating around in front of her. Her shoulders shook as she cried herself dry. She looked up at the little man and saw he was crying to.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess the two of us really aren't that different. We've both loved and lost as the great saying goes." Tiffany nodded and watched as he flashed her a small smile and floated away as the Bloody Barren floated at the other end of the corridor. The Gray Lady was coming up the stairs and watched Peeves disappear down the other end and Tiffany thought she saw her sigh. Her little mind kicked into overdrive and she stared at the Gray Lady, surely to goodness that wasn't the woman that Peeves had been talking about. She narrowed her eyes in the direction he had disappeared into. She'd have to corner the little beast later for a thorough questioning but right now she had to say her goodbyes.

She rose and continued up toward the Tower. Every step she took felt like it was torture. Every thing on her felt as if it weighted a ton. Her knees were shaking as she gave the password and stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. Teddy was the only one inside. He looked up at her when she entered and she felt the tears well up again. He rose and started toward her and she tilted her head. She could see how it might have worked, how he might have loved her. She wasn't beautiful or anything but she wasn't ugly either. Why couldn't he love her?

"Tiff..." She raised her hand and cut him off. She thought she detected a note of sadness in his voice but she knew it was only her imagination. She reached forward and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He gripped her hand tightly and gave her a little tug. She tumbled forward into his arms and he hugged her furiously.

"I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk for the past little bit and I'm just so sorry." She pulled back and looked up at him. Had he really just apologized? She looked into his eyes and saw something but she couldn't figure it out because he shoved it down the moment he realized it was showing. She sighed and knew, knew that this was the end. She couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered as she moved back away from him. He gave her a look, silently asking her why she pulled away from him. She shook her head when he reached for her hand and laced her own fingers together in front of her.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked watching as she fidgeted with her fingers and tears began to leak down her cheeks. It seemed that the day they started Hogwarts all he ever saw her do was cry and look sad. He knew that it was partly his fault. But he knew that there must have been something else.

"I'm sorry that I love you so much." She looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips. "I'm sorry that I can't be distant and just be your friend. That I can't just be your pal, your best-mate. I want to be with you as more than that. I love you Teddy more than anything." She paused and waited for a reaction. All he did was stare at her. She watched as he looked back at her, he couldn't form a single sentence. The process of putting words together to form a sentence was impossible for him at that moment.

"I..." He tired but it feel short. Damn, what did he say to that? They were only twelve, well he was thirteen but love...he wasn't made to love.

"I know, you told me how you felt about love once and I should have known better but I thought I could change your mind. I thought that if I loved you it would be enough." She reached over and took his hand in hers. His hand shook as she brought it up and pressed her cheek to it. She looked up at him and gave him another soft smile. "But its not. And I can't go on loving you and wishing that I could make it work. I can't make you feel something you don't." She dropped his hand and he could see it. This was her way of telling him goodbye. For an hour? A day? A week? A year? Forever?

The thought that it might be forever scared the crap out of him. He didn't want to lose her forever. He wanted to be her best-mate, wanted her to be there with him on the adventures they had planned.

"What about traveling together? Going to all those places that you went when you were a kid?" Tiffany shook her head and shrugged.

"You'll find someone else to go with. I know there is more than one person at Hogwarts who'd love to accompany you." She said looking down, beginning to fidget with her hands again. This wasn't going the why she'd planed. She'd thought she could just tell him what she had to tell him and then leave. She hadn't guessed he'd have anything to say to her.

"What if I don't want to go with someone else?" Her head shot up and she stared at him. It was her turn to be speechless. Her turn to lose the ability to form a sentence. Her mouth opened and closed several times. What was he saying? What did he mean? Was that his way of saying he loved her too? But as soon as she thought it she crushed the thought out. No! She won't lie to herself. She wouldn't fool herself into believe it again. It wasn't going to work, they were different and he didn't want to try. Not that they'd ever given it a go. But it was better to save them both the heartache and sever the tie here. While it was still kind of fresh and new. Not that one could throw away twelve years of love and devotion in just a few words but one couldn't base a life on a few words either.

"Trust me, in a few years, you'll feel differently about that." She sighed and looked at the portrait hole. She needed to get out before she did something stupid, she'd already said enough for both of them. "Well, I guess what I wanted to say to you is goodbye." He stared at her asking her without words how long it would be. And she gave him her answer. "Forever." She turned and started for the portrait hole but a hand reached out and gripped hers.

"Please just listen..." But the words were cut off when Tiffany rose on her tip toes and pressed her lips to him. The kiss was shy and curious and meant to just shut him up. But it did more than that, it showed him something he'd never seen before. It showed him that the love she spoke of was true, the kind that his parents and her parents had. The kind that would last forever, long after goodbye. It only lasted for a few seconds and when Tiffany pulled back she didn't wait around. She took off for the portrait hole and left him standing there.

For some reason he felt cold. Like all the happiness in the world was gone. But his lips tingled and his head was spinning. He felt the lump forming in his throat and tried to push it down but the harder he pushed the bigger it got. His chest ached almost unbearably and he felt the heart inside of him stop beating, he felt his soul dieing.

He staggered the short distance to one of the big soft chairs and dropped down into it. He couldn't believe it. He'd just lost the one true friend he'd ever had. And for what? Because he couldn't love her? Was that a real excuse? Sure he loved Tiffany but it was different than the kind she talked about. She was his BEST-MATE! Sure he'd entertained his share of romantic notions about the two of them but he'd never thought she'd actually meant any of the stuff she'd said that day at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

All the talk about love, about being loved, knowing love, seeing it and wanting it. He'd thought it was just her being a girl. But NO! She'd had to go and actually mean it. But he refused to let something like that affect him. He could choice to close off all that. Wasn't that what she was doing? Shutting everything off to make it easier for them in the long run. But even as he thought it he knew that it was a lie. Tiffany's goodbye had broken him and for some reason he doubted he'd ever be whole again. He doubted either of them would be.

Huge and Drew came bounding back down the stairs a few moments later and found him staring off into space. They poked fun at him for a few moments trying to get a rise out of him but he just looked at them as if the world had ended.

"What's eating you dude?" Huge asked taking a seat on one of the arms of the chair he sat in, Drew dutifully sat down on the other. Teddy raised his hand and ran it through his hair. There was no way in hell he was telling these two about his conversation with Tiffany. No way, shape, or form.

"Its nothing guys. I just don't feel up to fooling around right now. I gotta go. I'll see ya'll after the holidays." He rose and walked toward the portrait hole. He stopped on the spot where she'd kissed him and closed his eyes for a moment. His werewolf senses allowed him to still pick up her scent and he took a deep whiff of it. It was a close as he would ever get again.

When he opened his eyes he thought he saw for her a moment standing at the opening of the portrait hole and smiling at him. She was wearing the white and pink dress her mother had bought her for her birthday a couple of years ago. She always looked so beautiful in it. She laughed and waved at him. He stepped forward but she suddenly turned sad and disappeared right before his eyes. Teddy stared at the spot for a moment and shook his head. He had to shake this.

He walked determinedly toward the place where his parents had said to meet them. They had had to make a trip to Diagon Alley and had told him to just meet them outside the gates. He stood there and looked around, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked at the little house that sat on the edge of the Forest. His eyes floated up to the window he knew was Tiffany's. She was probably up there right now writing everything that had just happened down in her well hidden diary. Sighing he heard the twin pops that alerted him of his parents presence at his back. He turned and his mother was the first to notice the expression he wore. She reached out at touched his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Teddy shook his head and accepted the kiss on the cheek his mother gave him. Usually he would have tried to squirm away but he just didn't have the fight in his right now.

"Its nothing mum. Something I'll have to try and fix later." His mother looked at his father and they seemed to talk without saying anything. He hated that!

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" His father asked reaching over like his mother and touching his shoulder. When he shook his head, his father nodded. "Alright, we'd better be off then." With a last glance back at the house by the woods he and his parents disappeared.

But a piece of him stayed behind. A piece of him that was important and impossible to get back.

_**TBC **_

_**Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. I know its crap but its the best I got. So just berate me in the review and we'll call it even. My brain has officially gone on a vacation. I don't have a clue where it took off to but its not here, I've looked. But this is what came so its what got wrote. Thanks for reading & hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**KC**_


	7. I Only Do It To Hurt You!

_**Readers: Okay guys, I know that in the last chapter I had said that I was going to skip through the innocent stuff and start righting the more grown-up stuff but there was one reviewer who has begged and pleaded with me to continue on with this (might be slightly exaggerated but that's what I got from the PM she sent me). Yes, Sweet Katie Girl(who from here on with be referred to as SKG), this is your lucky day. I'm not going to skip through the years. I appreciate that you think I can write good innocent stories and I had a feeling that if I did skip through the years pretty fast that it was going to ruin the story. Besides you needed to know what happens with the characters, its important to the development of the plot. And just to answer your question SKG, yes Teddy does like her but he doesn't think that he deserves to be loved. He thinks that because of what he is he isn't worthy of someone like her. She is still special to him and she gave him her first kiss (which no one has said anything about oddly) but he doesn't think that she really loves him, he doesn't think anyone can really love him. I hope that answers your question. If not, I can't think of any other way to describe it to you. So here is the next chapter of "The Grand Adventures Of Tiffany & Teddy: Year 1". Hope that you enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 6: I Only Do It To Hurt You!**_

"_The saddest thing in the word is loving someone who used to love you." _

_-**Anonymous**_

The winter holiday quickly came and went and Tiffany was thrust back into the Hogwarts society. The snow was still heavy on the ground and the corridors of the old castle seemed so much more chilly than they had before. Tiffany and Teddy didn't speak, look, touch, or otherwise engage each other for any reason. It did not go unnoticed by many of their classmates and there began to be speculation as to the reason for their apparent "break-up".

To be honest, Tiffany had found herself seating across the common room from him several times this past week just watching him. Just like she was now. He seemed to be having the time of his life as he laughed with Huge and Drew about anything and everything. She had caught wind of the rumors about the three troublesome teenagers but had forced herself to pretend she didn't care. Teddy and her were through, they were no longer best-mates, friends or anything else. They never would be again. And that was her own decision. One that she would stick by until the day she died.

"Hey, do you mind if I seat here?" Tiffany jumped as she looked up at the boy standing beside her. He was tall, about six feet. Compared to her short five two, he looked like a giant especially when she was seating down. He had his hand held out toward the vacant chair across from her.

"Um, n-no...go ahead." She watched as he sank down in the comfortable chair with a sigh. He smiled at her before reaching into his bag and pulling out a load of books. He placed them on the table and picking up the top book opened it and began to read. Tiffany couldn't help but study him as he read. The boy had white blond hair, pale skin, and the most gorgeous green eyes that she had ever seen. He had his robes on but they were open, as was his tie and the top three buttons of his shirt. She caught herself staring at him and looked away blushing. Oh, lord but he was handsome.

She shot a look over at Teddy who was talking to Hannah Crawford and felt a wave of jealousy rise up and smack her in the face. She hated Hannah! Teddy knew that.

"_Teddy is not yours."_ A tiny little voice in the back of her head reminded her as she turned away from him and back to the homework she had been attempting to finish for three hours. She really hated that she was so distracted by him. Couldn't he just disappear off the face of the earth. Her heart squeezed at the thought. Her feathers ruffled out and she felt the color on her face rise in anger at the sadness she felt from the thought. She didn't really want Teddy to disappear but at the same time she did. It would be so much easier for her to stick to this decision if he did. She wouldn't be staring at him all the time or wishing she could talk to him or wanting him to talk to her...

"Are you okay?" The handsome boy across from her asked. Her head shot up and she stared at him as if only realizing he was there. She shook herself mentally and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She mumbled and turned her eyes down the the parchment paper in front of her. She felt the boys eyes stay on her for a few more moments and the color began to rise a bit higher, this time for a whole different reason than before. She tried to concentrate on the essay that she was supposed to be writing. Professor Shakleblot had insisted they do a four roll essay over Big Ben and that they should and would have it on her desk in three days. Tiffany had waited till the last possible minute to start hers and now she was paying for it.

"Are you sure? You seem a little...frizzled." She looked back up at him and offered one of her best smiles. He smiled back and Tiffany was almost knocked backwards. The boy had one killer smile. It reached up and touched his eyes, there was the slightest shadows of dimples on his cheeks, and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. Oh boy, this was not good. She wanted to reach up and fan herself with her hand but she forced herself to sit still and stare at him. She felt like someone was looking at them and turned slightly to see who it was. Her gaze connected with Teddy's across the room and she felt her heart squeeze. Hannah had moved closer to him on one of the sofa's that were scattered about and she was gazing up at him as if he were the only thing in the room, probably the world. Teddy's eyes swirled with a mixture of emotions but the one that reached out to her and made her feel even more fizzled, as the handsome boy had so eloquently phrased it, was jealousy. She frowned at him and turned away. Nope, she was not going to care the slightest little bit that he was jealous. No!

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled at him again before turning back to her essay. She could still feel Teddy's eyes on them but she straightened her shoulders in defense and kept her back to him. If she didn't see him she didn't have to deal with him. Even if she wanted nothing more than to go over there and shove Hannah off the sofa and seat beside him. To have back what she had let go. To be able to go back to one and start over again. The words "what might have been" floated around inside of her mind again and she found herself feeling incredibly sad. Damn it all to hell a million times over!

"So, the word on the street is that you and Teddy called it quites?" The question came out of nowhere and Tiffany was mildly surprised that the boy across from her had asked. She looked up at him and frowned. He was still reading his book but he quickly looked up at her before looking back down at the page. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She closed it and opened it several more times before she finally forced herself to say something.

"There never really was a me and Teddy." The boy looked up at her and smiled again. She felt her heart sink. For some reason she didn't feel that rush anymore, she had a feeling it had something to do with the werewolf who had moved away from the crowd at her back to another crowd gathered around a window behind the boy. He was watching them intently and she felt her heart race. What if he came over here and demanded that the boy stop talking to her? What would she do? What would she say? What could she do or say? She could see the jealousy still swirling around in his eyes and fought to keep the tiny little part of herself that was thrilled by the idea at bay. He was jealous, so what?

"Oh, then I guess I don't have to worry about him having a problem with me asking you to accompany me to Hogsmade this weekend?" Tiffany jerked her gaze back to the boy at the table in front of her. Had he just asked her to go to Hogsmade with him.

"I don't even know your name." She said but it didn't stop the thrill from running up her spine and back down again. She watched as the blond boy smiled and reached his hand out across the table.

"Brad Bilbro, Gryffindor Seeker." He introduced himself. She stared at his hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it. But instead of shaking her hand he bent forward and raised it to his lips. She felt her skin tingle at the contact but it was short lived. It wasn't like when she'd kissed Teddy goodbye. Her lips had burned for days afterward and no matter how much she tried she couldn't forget the taste of him. It was incredibly stupid but it was the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really follow Quidditch. I'm Tiffany Snape, Potions Master and Mistress Snape's daughter." Brad gave her another killer smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I know who you are." He let go of her hand and sank back against the chair again. He crossed one leg over the other and studied her. She nervously dropped her gaze to her parchment and grinned sheepishly. She didn't know why she felt so shy. It wasn't like he was _that_ cute.

"So know that we know each other a bit," he said watching as she picked up her quill and marked something out on her paper. "What'd ya say to going to Hogsmade with me?" She chanced a look up at him then at Teddy. He was clinching the sides of his armchair tightly as he watched her and Brad. She felt the slightest little twitch in her heart but pushed it away. If he wanted to be jealous about something, she'd give him something to be jealous about.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said and watched as Teddy turned his head away from her. Hannah had approached him and she watched as he asked her to go to Hogsmade with him. Of course Hannah agreed and had sank down on the arm of his chair. He looked back over at her and raised an eyebrow.

_So this is how its going to be? This is what its going to come to?_ He seemed to be asking her silently. She gave a slight nod and turned back to Brad who was reading again. This time she didn't have any trouble concentrating on her essay and when she was done an hour later she told Brad goodnight and asked if he wanted to have breakfast with her in the morning. He agreed and she went off to bed. As she walked by Teddy she could feel the jealousy coming off of him in waves. She shot him a look as she went up the stairs.

He turned away from her and looked at Hannah who had moved from the arm of his chair to the floor in front of him and was now leaning on his leg. He had his hand wrapped around a piece of her long red hair without even realizing it. It was something he used to do with Tiffany. He quickly let go.

He watched as _Brad_ watched Tiffany walk up the stairs and saw the smile that passed over his lips. Teddy knew what that smile meant. He had seen it on Huge and Drew too many times to not recognize it instantly. He rose and started toward the other boy. His shadow feel over him and he felt a slight thrill as the boys face turned blank with fear.

"Don't mess with her." He growled as the boy stared up at him. He reached down and put a hand on the back of the armchair and the other on the table. He lend close to the boy until his face was level with Brad's. The blond boy swallowed and Teddy felt a surge of power at the sight of the unguarded fear on his face.

"I mean it. You stay the hell away from my Tiffany." Brad jumped up and darted toward the male dormitories as fast as his legs would carry him. The boy could run he would give him that. He watched as he disappeared behind the safety of the his dorm door or the relative safety.

Without another word he left the common room and started for his dorm. He started to pass the girls door but stopped. He turned toward it and stared at the dark wood. She was behind it. She was behind that door probably in the bed with the covers pulled over and in that cute little pink night shirt she wore when she was sleeping over. He couldn't count the number of times that she had fallen asleep beside him. At first, when they'd been younger, he hadn't seen it as anything more than a friend sleeping over but then it had became so obvious that he would have had to be a fool not to notice her attachment to him. Of course he hadn't realized when the attachment had gone from that to love and honestly he didn't care.

All during Christmas Break he had tried to get her to talk to him. When he and his parents had came to the annual Christmas Bash that Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva through every year he had begged and pleaded with her to say something to him. But she had just turned her head and pretended like he wasn't there. Teddy could handle a lot of things but her cold shoulder wasn't one of them. He knew that she had said her goodbye but he couldn't let go. She loved him, she had given him his first kiss and he knew that it had been hers too. How could she just step back and walk away from that? It didn't even begin to process in his cluttered mind. His mother and father had noticed the change in the two of them as well and they had asked questions but he had been able to turn their attention to other things.

He had been glad when school had started back. He had thought with all the chances he would have to talk to Tiffany that he could make her see reason but she wasn't giving him any chance for anything.

"I miss you." He said softly before turning and heading up the stairs toward his own bed.

_**TBC  
**_

_**R&R my loves, this is as good as it gets.**_

_**KC**_


	8. I Know He's The One Daddy!

_**Chapter 7: I Know He's The One Daddy!**_

Severus looked up as a very disgruntled Tiffany came through the door of the dungeon classroom. He paused in his grading of papers and watched her. The look on his daughters face was positively murderous and he could only guess at the reason for it. He had a sinking suspicion it has something to do with a certain half-breed that she was in puppy love with.

"EW! I can't believe he…" Tiffany stopped in her tracks and drew a deep breath then let it out just as quickly. It was quite obvious that she was not paying attention to her surroundings or she would not have let her father see her so upset. Over the past few months Severus and Hermione had became increasingly worried about their daughter and her ex-best-mate. It was plain to them that Tiffany had been the one to end their friendship and no amount of begging or bribing had convinced her to talk to him at their annual Christmas Party. Hermione had been rather upset by the whole ordeal and Severus had spent many nights alone with her trying to get her to see that it was just a phase. But as the days and weeks wore on he was beginning to think that he may have been wrong. Something he didn't like to admit.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked from behind his desk. She gave a started and turned around to look at him. It seemed for a moment she was confused about her location. She looked around quickly before muttering under her breath. Severus pretended not to hear the rather foul language and watched as she moved closer to his desk.

"Its nothing." She said as she flopped down into one of the seats in the front row. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She shrugged and slouched down in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to talk to her father about her boy problems, especially since the advice that he and her mother had given her had worked _so_ well. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to get some sort of control over her riling temper. She had hoped to find her mother in their office but as luck would have it her father had intercepted her and diverted her from her path. Sure he hadn't told her to sit down but the implication was there. He had always said she could talk to him about anything but the things that had been designated as Hermione's territory.

"Fine, Teddy threatened Brad Bilbro from the Gryffindor Quidditch team after Brad invited me to go to Hogsmade and now Brad won't even get within three feet of me because he's scared that if he does Teddy'll do something to him. And to make it worst," she continued when Severus would have interrupted her, "Brad's told everyone what Teddy did and now no boy in Gryffindor or any other house will come near me." She opened her eyes and stared at him. What was he supposed to say? He was pretty sure this was one of the things that was designated as Hermione's territory. But he had given her advice when it came to Teddy before so...

"Well, I'm sorry that that happened sweety but maybe it was for the best. From what I hear Mr Bilbro had quite a reputation among the ladies of an assortment of houses for certain...qualities." Tiffany shot him a look that said she wasn't a baby and could say what he really meant but Severus wasn't comfortable discussing such matters with his twelve year old daughter.

"Whatever," she said shortly and sat up folding her arms across the table in front of her before dropping her head to them. She hadn't slept last night. She had stayed up pacing the confines of the girls dormitory trying to think of a way to get back at Teddy for being a such a...boy!

"Don't take that tone with me young lady and sit up straight. If your mother saw you slouching in that chair she'd have your head and mine." With a bit of grumbling she straightened up and took a deep breath before tears burst into her eyes. Severus was up and around the desk before the first one even began to roll down her cheek. He sank into the chair beside her and took her into his arms. She burrowed into her chest and wrapped her thin arms around his waist. Laying his cheek against her crown he smoothed a hand down her back and rocked gently. She sniffled and sobbed and hiccuped. Neither noticed Hermione poke her head out the office door to see what was going on and neither noticed her smile before going back inside and closing the door behind her gently.

When she finally had cried her fill she pulled back and Severus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it too her. She mopped up the moisture from her tears and sighed. She cast a side long look at her father before looking down at the hanky in her hand. It was one from a set she had bought him for his birthday a few years ago. She smiled as she saw the green SS embroidered on one corner. Running her fingers over the embroidery she thought about her childhood and how her father had always been there. He was only one of the men in her life that had been so consistent and loving. She thought that all men were that way but apparently thirteen year old boys were not like men.

"Felling better?" The short question made her laugh a little and shake her head.

"I don't think I'll ever be better again in my life." She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. He shook his head and smiled back at her. She would be find, she just needed time.

"I know you feel that way right now but very few people ever stay with their first love. Sure Teddy will always hold a special place in your heart but you'll meet someone, someday who will be more than Teddy ever was and then you'll be happy forever." She dropped her gaze back down to the handkerchief. Maybe he was right but maybe he was wrong. She didn't know anymore. She just felt so lost and heartbroken. "Look sweety, I know that you feel like life as you once knew it is over but its not. You'll grown out of this and move on eventually. You just have to tell yourself that there is someone else out there who will make you happier than Teddy."

"And what if I never find that guy? What if Teddy is it? What if I know he's the _one_?" The emphasis on the last word made Severus shake his head.

"You can't know that Teddy is the one. You're too young." Tiffany pulled away from her father and rose, walking the aisle between the desks. She drew a hand through her thick black hair. Severus had a moment where he saw Hermione as she must have looked when she was Tiffany's age. He smiled but Tiffany never noticed it, she was to busy trying to be an adult and straighten things out that were beyond her ability to process. "Tiffany, you need to slow down. You're only twelve honey. Maybe you should just enjoy being a kid and stop trying to grow up too fast. You're only young once you know." He reasoned and watched as she stopped in mid-pace and looked at him.

"I might be only twelve but I'm far more mature than most people at this school." She snapped and turned beginning to pace again. She brought her hand up and began to chew on her thumbnail, something that Severus had never seen her do before. She wondered around the room for a few more minutes before she came back to stand in front of the desk where he was still sitting. She felt a bit guilty for snapping at him and she knew that he was waiting on her apology and she knew that no matter how much she didn't want to she would apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that...well, I'm tired of being told that I'm to young for this or too small for that. I know what I know and I just wish that people would see that. I know that I don't know everything but I also know that I know more than more people." She paused and watched her father. He didn't show any sign that he was going to interrupt or really that he was listening. It didn't surprise her, he rarely did. But somehow he heard everything she said, heard every problems or complaint. "Please Daddy, just let me grow up." She whispered as tears filled her eyes again. Severus looked up at her and watched her as she looked down at her hands. She had them clasped in front of her as if she were waiting for a blow.

"Honey, I have no problem with you growing up but when you start trying to do things that are...beyond your years and...er, comprehension than I start worrying. It doesn't matter what you know or what you think you know. You are too young to be in love." He reached out and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. She seemed so sad and he could understand that. He had been about her age when he'd found Lily but she hadn't been the one, Hermione had and it had taken him much longer to find her and to come around.

"Maybe you're right." She said and reached up to whip the tears away from her eyes. "It's just a crush, right?" She waited for her father to nod before she continued. It took him a moment, he actually hesitated, before nodding. He wasn't sure that he liked where this was going. "I'll get over it. I always do and besides, not everyone marries their first love. It's just a thing, it'll pass." Severus felt a huge sense of relief but at the same time something in the back of his mind told him that something was off. "It has too," she whispered and turned away so he won't see the tears that threatened to fall but he heard them in her voice. Rising he walked toward her but she quickly side stepped him and headed for the door.

"Tiffany wait..." But as she turned back he noticed something different about her. The sparkle that had always been present in her eyes was gone, completely extinguished. He felt his heart slip. He'd extinguished that light. With his careless words and his harshness he had extinguished the light of youth and mischief that had always shined there. He'd finally done the one thing that he had feared doing since she was born. He'd broken her. "Tiffany, I didn't mean that it was as easy as just saying you were letting him go. You actually have to let him go. You can't let what I said break you down. It's up to you. If you want to continue to pan after someone who may or may not love you then that's your discussion. I'm going to love you either way and I will always stand behind you one hundred percent. No matter what." The tears that had threatened to fall came streaming down her face. Dang it, it seemed all she'd done lately was cry for one reason or another. She ran toward her father and let him scoop her up into his arms. He held her tightly against him as he sank back down onto the stool. Hermione once again opened the door and saw the two of them and walked out. She stepped behind Tiffany and put her hand on her back. She raised her head and looked at her mother before leaping over into her arms.

"It's okay baby. Nothings ever as bad as it seems remember that." She looked at Severus over Tiffany's shoulder and he shook his head. Maybe it was as bad as it seemed.

"I don't want to be over him Mum." Tiffany whispered softly as she buried her head against her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Hermione sighed and patted her back.

"I know honey, but its up to you if you get over him or not. Me nor your father can make that discussion for you. But you don't need to be worrying about Teddy. Focus on your school work and making new friends. It'll be good for you. You're too young to be putting yourself through this. Give yourself some time and then try again. I'm sure that Teddy will forgive you if you say your sorry." Hermione watched as Tiffany pulled back and sat down on the desk. Hermione took a seat on the stool beside Severus completing their little family circle.

"He'll never forgive me for what I did." She said as she let her legs swing and squeezed her hands together in her lap. She looked down at her lap and sighed. "I didn't just tell him that I didn't want to see him again and that I'd never be his friend again I kind of...well, it was sort of...I just wanted to...It's not like I couldn't have just walked away but...Oh God! I kissed him." She brought her hands up and placed them over her face waiting for the explosion of temper from both of her parents. There was total silence for a moment and she spread her fingers slightly looking at them through her fingers. Her mother and father looked at each other and then laughed. She dropped her hands in utter surprise and watched as the two laughed themselves too tears. Pursing her lips she crossed her arms and legs and narrowed her eyes at them. She couldn't believe they were laughing at them.

"Oh honey," Hermione said and reached out to touch her daughters arm. "It's okay. I'm sure that Teddy didn't mind you kissing him. You've kissed him before haven't you." Tiffany looked at her mother wide eyed and shook her head furiously. Hermione laid a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing again. Severus was still chuckling but he to was trying to stop.

"No, I've never kissed him before. Well, on the cheek but that's totally different. This was on the lips mum. I've only ever see you and daddy do that." Hermione shot Severus a look and they smirked at each other. Oh, their little girl was something.

"Baby, its completely normal for a girl to experience her first kiss with her best guy mate. Uncle Ron was my first kiss. We were at the Burrow and we were playing Quidditch and I'd fallen off my broom, again, and he flew down to see if I was okay. It was in this really pretty peach orchard, we were laughing about me falling and he just bent over and kissed me." She watched as Severus stiffened and gave her a look. He hated it when she talked about her past relationship with Ron but it was something that he would just have to get used to.

"You and Uncle Ron kissed," Tiffany looked absolutely mortified. She looked at her father who didn't look at all pleased with her mother talking about it. "That's disgusting. He's like your...brother or something." Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't back then. I dated Uncle Ron for a while. I told you that." She said and heard Severus snort. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you want to share your first kiss experience do you?" She challenged and watched as he raised his eyebrow to accept the challenge.

"Well, if you must know, it was with Lilly Evan." He started but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Harry's mum?" When he nodded Tiffany shook her head. "You two have some real problems you know that." She muttered and watched as her parents turned to look at her. She shrugged and looked expectantly at her father.

"Anyway," he said, "It was in the backyard of Spinners End, my family home. We were laying outside and counting the stars that night and I said something that made her laugh. She rolled over and looked at me and I just leaned in and kissed her. It was only that one time though. I never got the chance to kiss her again because we had a falling out and she started dating James." Tiffany looked at her father and tilted her head to the side.

"How old were you?"

"I was thirteen." Hermione answered and looked at Severus. Tiffany didn't noticed it but Hermione did; he was blushing just a bit. It was incredibly cute.

"I was seventeen." Tiffany whipped her head around and looked at her father.

"Wow dad, didn't want to rush into things did you?" Severus swatted at her legs and she giggled for the first time in months. It was a truly happy sound and he felt his heart swell to bursting. Slowly she was coming back to him. Slowly she would be the way she had been before, just a little scar where her heart had been broken. And though scars were always present and never really faded they only made you stronger, he had plenty to prove it.

"I believe the reasons I waited to kiss Lilly are irrelevant." He said in a tone he hadn't used in years one that had Hermione laughing at him. He reached over and swatted at her butt but she just smiled and reached out to grab his hand. Tiffany watched them and smiled, knowing that she wanted the same kind of love her parents had, the kind that lasted forever and was never questioned or faded. And she found herself not caring if it was with Teddy or someone else. For the first time in months she felt happy, like a child again. She wouldn't let adult feeling bog her down again. She was going to be a teenager soon and she wasn't going to try to grow up any faster than she had too. She would make it through this and when she came out of it she would be no worst than she had been. Yes, a part of her still wanted to wake up and find Teddy waiting for her in the Common Room. But she also wanted to make new friends, take a chance and see what she could find without him. And the thought of being without him didn't hurt as much as it had a few days ago. She watched as her parents exchanged a look she had seen them exchange several times before. One that said "I love you" without the words.

She'd get over Teddy, one way or the other.

_**THE END THAT'S REALLY ONLY THE BEGINNING...**_

_**(The sequel to the sequel will be up soon, I promise. And in the next one I think I'm going to make them actually have an adventure. Oh, and there is going to be a surprise too. Hope for lots of reviews.)**_


End file.
